Acting Out A Certain Truth LA
by KikiLinZ
Summary: After Ren goes to America to act in an American movie, Kyoko is trying to lay out her own career. Sho is trying to get Kyoko back from his nemesis. When the leading Actress in the movie quits, Kyoko is offered the role. Not only is Kyoko in a new place, but she also begins to learn Ren's secrets.
1. Seductive Red

**Acting Out a Certain Truth LA**

** After Ren goes to America to act in an American movie, Kyoko is trying to lay out her own career. Sho is trying to get Kyoko back from his nemesis. When the leading Actress in the movie quits, Kyoko is offered the role. **

**Chapter 1- Seductive Red**

"I have had it! I cannot work under these conditions! I quit!" A women hollered. She had on tall, black heals with dark skinny jeans and a loose, white blouse. Her pink tank top showed through. The many pieces of jewelry on around her neck bounced as she stomped through studio. She wore seductive red lipstick and dark eye shadow that brought out her deep green eyes. Her dirty-blonde hair was in a loose ponytail off her shoulder.

"Sarah! Sarah! We can work this out! Please don't go! We need you!" A man begged as he followed her.

"Too bad! I quit! I cannot work with him!" She pointed at the tall man with long brown hair as she passed him. "I quit!"

**Kyoko**

"Come here to Nya Café!" Kyoko, with a large, playful smile, spun around in her maid's costume (and cat tail) in the center of the restaurant. She help up the two trays of desserts with such grace. "The food taste amazing and the maids are – Nya—Cute!" She winked at the camera.

"Cut!" The director called out. "That what spectacular! This new Café is going to draw in a lot of customers when they see how great you look in this commercial!"

Kyoko bowed. "Thank you, sir!"

Kyoko went back to change into her everyday clothing. When she arrived in the changing room, she glanced at herself in the costume. She remembered that the owner requested that she would be the maid in the commercial, but she was dumbstruck as to why. There was many different actresses that would be much cuter. However, she was pleased that she got to play a part where she got to be fun and cute.

She heard her phone go off and she began to blush. She walked over to her stuff and pulled out her phone. _Ren Tsuruga. _She clicked on the message.

_Let me know how the shoot went. _

She hurried up and responded.

_It went great. They seemed to really like it. How was your day? _

She hurried and got changed while she waited for the message to come back. She pulled her hair out of the pig-tails she had it in and it fell down a little past her shoulders. She now wore a simple, baby-blue t-shirt under and a white sundress and blue sandals that she tied into a bow at the ankle. She checked in the mirror with a pleased smile on her face.

Another text came in.

_It was okay. I had to work with a completely unprofessional actress. _

Kyoko glanced up at the clock: it was 12:30 in the afternoon. It was about 7:30 at night for him.

_Don't forget to eat dinner. _

She reminded him.

"Kyoko-chan, we can't be late for out next appointment." A tall, model-like lady peeked her head through the door. Her soft, blonde curls matched her soft voice. However, her large smile made up for it. Since the movie, Kyoko left LoveMe and got her own manager, Rea. Now, she was doing a lot of interviews, modeling, and small acting parts like the commercial.

Kyoko nodded her head as she grabbed her bag and walked out. "Eh- Kyoko-chan. . ." Rea began as she started driving towards the studio for her next set. "I know you don't like Fuwa Sho, but I think. . ."

"I will not be his lover in his next music video." Kyoko bluntly stated.

"Right." Rea laughed nervously. Kyoko did well with tolerating Sho, however, she refused to play a role that involved kissing Sho, hugging Sho, or even being slightly uncovered with Sho (not that anyone would ever offer such a part to innocent Kyoko).

Kyoko got a message from Ren. She glanced at her phone with a warm smile. Rea giggled. "Tsuraga-san?" Kyoko nodded.

**Ren **

Ren laughed in his head as he read the message. Kyoko never stopped worrying about him even with the distance apart from them. Yashiro watched Ren with his little school girl smile. Ren been in a much better mood since he started seeing Kyoko. However, he wished those two would have started before Ren left so they could have at least went on one official date.

"Kyoko is really getting popular back in Japan, isn't she?" Yashiro commented. Ren nodded.

Ren walked out of his dressing room and back towards the set. Director Adam Martin glanced at him with a scorn expression. "Ren! What are we supposed to do now?" The man demanded. He was a tall, respectable man who, despite being only forty, has gray hair. His eyes were as gray and unmoved as boulders. "We have a deadline, and since you chased Sarah off, we now have to find a new actress! That takes up time and money! Not to mention we will have to redo every scene Sarah was in!"

Ren's eyes narrowed and Yashiro stepped back as soon as he felt Ren's angry aurora. "It is not my fault that she is unprofessional."

"Are you talking back to me?" Adam scowled.

"I apologize that my rejection caused her to walk out on her job." Ren stood a few feet from the director. "But would you not prefer an actress that can do her job in a dignifying manner and not quit because of a little temper tantrum?"

"So what do we do about Sarah's part? No one could be as convincing of a Raven as Sarah was." A timid young man asked the director. "We don't have time for another audition!"

"You need a new Raven?" Yashiro asked.

"Were you not listening? Sarah left! There is no Raven!" The director yelled in Yashiro's face.

Yashiro just smirked. Ren's eyes narrowed as he knew what would come out his manger's mouth.

"I happen to know someone who is really talented in playing strong, dark, and scary female roles." Yashiro replied.

"You do?" The director got a slight smirk on his face. "Who?"

"Kyoko Mogami." Yashiro replied. "She was in a show and movie with Ren. Kyoko is very talented."

"Sir." Ren tried to protest the suggestion.

"She apart of LME?" The director asked. Yashiro nodded.

"She will have to do!" The director said. "Will, find a way to get a hold of her." He snapped his fingers. "And make sure we have her here on the double. I can't afford to lose any more minutes."

**Later that night. . . **

Ren parked out in front of his apartment. Outside the building, Sarah waited. She saw him and smiled seductively. Her red lips only spelled out trouble. "What do you want?" he asked.

"You know what I want." She said as she inched closer to him. "I think I would be willing to change my mind about quitting if you just agree to. . ." She reached out for him.

"No." Ren stated as he brushed her off. "Now please leave the premises."

Her attitude turned more aggressive. "Come on, you know you want to." She held on to his hand as she touched his lips. He once again brushed her off and walked into the building. She stomped off.

"I hate those who are unprofessional." Ren murmured.

**I hope that you like the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. This may be up for some revisions later. **


	2. Blacked Out

**Chapter 2- Blacked out**

"She is perfect!" The director said as he watched some of Kyoko's performances. "Why didn't you two tell me about this girl sooner?" He turned to Yashiro and Ren. Before either could answer, he proceeded. "Doesn't matter! I need this girl here ASAP!"

"Sir," Ren tried to speak. "The part is written for a girl who can speak fluent English and American."

"The script can be rewritten for this girl" The director replied. "That is, of course, if she is the type who don't quit half-way."

"Kyoko never quits on anything!" Yashiro confirmed.

"Good." The director said.

**Kyoko**

"Where do you plan on going?" Kyoko grabbed Sho's hand, her eyes filled with tears. He blushed. _How can she do that?_ He thought.

"Wait for me," He said as he left go of her hand and turned to walk away from her. She reached out for him, but retreated.

"Cut! Next we can start with the first scene with Fuwa singing in the rain!" The director of the music video declared.

Kyoko walked away from the scene as fast as she could. "Sorry Kyoko, but sometimes you have to do jobs you don't want to do." Rea apologized. Kyoko went to her dressing room and changed back into her normal clothes.

"Least I convinced them to take out the kiss." She sighed. She remembered the meeting with the director. She begged for them to edit the script. Rea even explained that Kyoko couldn't afford people thinking that she and Sho were still a thing. After an hour of begging, the director gave in and took it out. "Why was the kiss so important anyways?"

After a few minutes of getting dressed and putting her things away, she was ready to head out of the studio and to the place for her next photo shoot.

"Really!" She heard Rea cry out from the hall way. She walked out to see Rea talking on the phone. "No! No! I believe she will love this opportunity! No! Thank you! Thank you, sir!" Rea hung up the phone and looked at Kyoko with glittery eyes.

"Who was that?" Kyoko asked.

"Lori-sama, he just got off the phone with Director Adam Nettler, the director of 'Blacked out.'" She answered. "He said that they wish for you to replace their leading role in the movie."

Kyoko's eyes widened. She knew about the movie very well. Blacked out was the movie that Ren was staring in. "What about their lead? The movie is supposed to be half finished."

"Apparently, she quit on them the other day. They have to redo all her scenes with a new actress." Rea explained.

"Why me?" Kyoko couldn't believe it.

"I am not so sure. It never came up." Rea looked down at her watched. "Oh! We should get going. Despite this big break, we can't miss our other appointments." Rea smiled.

Kyoko nodded and they headed out of the studio, still talking about the role that Kyoko was requested to play. _If I agree to play the role, I get to go to America where Ren is. _Kyoko thought.

"Blacked out?" Sho asked himself as he watched the two walk away. He overheard the entire conversation.

**Ren **

"Dammit! Did you not listen to what I just said?" A man yelled at Ren as Ren looked out the curtains to a dark street.

"Where you not listening to what I just said," Ren replied back. "I don't care what you have to say." He picked up a pistol from the table next to him and put it in his pants.

"You are going to put all of us and everything we stand for in jeopardy!" The man protested.

"Your bitching and complaining is quite annoying." Ren declared as he walked out of the room. The man tried to go after him but was stopped by a tall black woman.

"Let him go." She told him. "It isn't worth is Fred."

Fred just grunted. "Samuel isn't going to be happy about this." He walked the other direction.

"Cut!" The director cried out. "That was good!"

Ren sighed as he walked into his dressing room, preparing for the action scene he was to play in within the hour.

"I got a message from Rea, she said she and Kyoko will be here in a couple days." Yashiro told Ren. "Oh! She also sent me a picture of Kyoko in the new Candy-line clothing." He showed Ren the image. She was in a sitting position to the right side with her left knee pulled up to her. Her orange hair flowed down almost like silk. Kyoko was wearing an off-white blouse that fit loosely and a pale pink skirt. She had on brown boots that came up to her knees.

Ren looked at the image for a while. It was hard to believe how she managed to get even more beautiful than before.

"I can't wait to see her again." Yashiro said. He imagined Ren's reuniting with Kyoko. He imagined them embracing each other passionately and holding hands back to the car.

"By the way, how did you get her manager's number?" Ren interrupted the fantasy.

Yashiro blushed, "Well, it kind of a long story." He looked away.

"Mr. Tsuruga? Are you ready for your make-up?" A young woman knocked on the door.

"Yes." He said. She walked in. She had long brown hair and emerald eyes. She was fairly short. She wore simple jeans and a pink v-cut sweater.

"Hello." Yashiro greeted her. She nodded and proceeded to get out her make-up kit.

"Okay! Time to beat you up!" She joked.

**Kyoko- 1 week later**

"You nervous?" Rea asked as they headed out on a private jet. Kyoko nodded. Rea laughed at how Kyoko looked. "I am sure you will do fine."

"What if I mess up my English?" Kyoko asked. "What if I can't get the character down?"

"You will do just fine, Kyoko-chan." Rea reassured her.

Kyoko looked down at the script. They changed her character a bit to match her a bit better.

_Mai Risei- She is a particularly difficult girl to get along with. She grew up in a wealthy family, but secretly works underground against the government with an organization known as "Blacked Out." She is a sneaky girl and very well rounded in all types of fighting. She works very close to Soichiro._ . .

"So I will be spending a lot of time on set with Ren." She said out load. Rea nodded. Glancing out the plane, she smiled. She was nervous out of her mind, but couldn't be any more excited for her American debut.

**Thank you for reading. Sorry this one takes a bit longer to write. Hope you enjoyed. **


	3. B-Rated

Chapter 3- B-rated

"It is so great to meet you, Ren." Rea exclaimed as she ate her salmon. Kyoko sat quietly across from him, unable to believe she was actually there. She was in America, eating American food, with Ren.

"You looking good, Kyoko-chan." Yashiro complimented the young actress. He glanced at Ren, hoping he would complement her as well.

"Thank you." Kyoko said carefully in English. Yashiro laughed.

"You don't need to speak English with me." He explained.

"Oh, but. . ." She was about to apologize.

"It don't hurt to practice." Ren said in fluent English. She nodded in agreement. "So how was your flight?" He changed the topic.

"It was good." She blushed. "I memorized my lines on the way here. Although, there was some words I struggle to understand." She confessed.

"I will help you." Ren offered with a sparkling smile.

"No, it is okay. . . I couldn't," She protested.

"It would be my pleasure." Ren insisted. Yashiro watched them with his schoolgirl smile on. He missed sitting down at dinner, watching those two talk about work and normal day things.

"Maybe you two should also practice the kiss scene." Rea teased. Kyoko instantly blushed and looked away. Ren tried hard not to laugh at how cute she was. Despite their time apart, she was still his innocent Kyoko. Who knows, maybe this was going to be better than he imagined.

They continued to talk about their different jobs they have done. Ren and Yashiro talked about the movie and Kyoko talked about her new clothing ads and the Nya Cafe. Rea mentioned the music video, which she regretted after seeing Ren's mood change.

"Why, look who it is?" A tall woman with dirty-blonde hair walked up to them. "Ren, how have you been?" She shot him a flirtatious smile. Kyoko didn't understand why, but her chest felt heavy when she her the woman's tone of voice.

"Sarah." Ren responded, annoyed.

"I love you too, Darling." Sarah snarled. Kyoko's heart sank even deeper at the sound of those words. She wished her English was impaired, but she knew those words really well.

"Sarah," Ren said as he gestured to Kyoko, "this is my girlfriend, Kyoko." He glanced at Kyoko to make sure she understood what he said. It took a minute, but she eventually blushed. "Kyoko, this is Sarah, the unprofessional actress I was telling you about." He told Kyoko in Japanese.

"What did you say?" Sarah snapped.

"Just said that you use to work with me." Ren lied. "Now please leave us to our date." Kyoko blushed even more when she heard the word 'date'.

"Enjoy yourselves." Sarah said sarcastically as she walked away.

"She really is pissed." Yashiro added unnecessarily.

Ren - the next day

Sarah was about to walk into the studio when she noticed everyone out on a set outside. She noticed Ren was on set. The set looked familiar, like she had seen it before. There were three 'cops' on one side and Ren on the other. He looked beat and had on torn clothes.

"We already filmed this scene!" She whispered angrily. "What are they doing reshooting it?"

"Action!" The director hollered. Sarah watched the scene play out.

"Dam it!" Ren cried out. "These guys don't know when to give up!" He jumped behind the tipped over sports car and started to shoot back at the officers. "Dammit!" He shouted as he ran out of bullets.

One officer fell down just as a sword went through another one.

"I don't remember a sword." Sarah whispered.

A young girl jumped on the set from the building. She had short, flowing, black hair. Her eyes were golden but dead. She wore leather boots, pants, and a tight tank top. Before the third officer could react, she calming stood up and shot at him. He fell over.

The girl walked over to Ren and smiled.

"You must be Karma." He said as he stood up, putting his gun away on his belt loop under his jacket.

"Karma is just a codename." She replied with a wicked smile. "The name is Mai." Sirens went off.

"Mai?" Sarah bit her lip in anger. That isn't in the script! Her name is Ashley!

"Soichiro." He replied as the two ran off set with, away from the alarms.

"Cut! I have never seen such acting before in my life!" The director called out. "You two are spectacular."

"Thank you, Sir." Kyoko bowed. Ren just nodded.

"I am also impressed with your English skilled, Kyoko." The director added.

"Kyoko?" Sarah hissed as she recalled the night before. She recalled the girl with a girly image: soft, orange hair; golden eyes, frilly clothes. That was far from what she saw here.

Kyoko bowed once more before leaving the set to get ready for her next scene. Sarah watched her in disgust.

"Sarah?" A man walked up to her. "What are you doing here?"

The director turned around to see his former star standing there.

"I decided I was going to give you losers a second chance." She replied.

"That won't be necessary, Sarah," The director told her. She jumped at the statement. "We already have a replacement for you."

"Hah! That pathetic schoolgirl?" Sarah snorted. "Her performance was completely amateur." Outer Ren stayed perfectly calm, but his insides boiled in anger.

"The only amateur is the one who quits because she can't have her way." Ren stepped in.

Sarah growled in frustration. "Hmph! Fine! You can keep your B-rated girlfriend on set, but don't cry to me when the movie, or your love life, starts to fall apart. And I promise you, it will."

Ren watched her as she stormed off. Yashiro and Rea returned from their errands. They nearly jumped out of their skin when they saw the dark aura around Ren. "We will see." They heard Ren say, making them feel even more scared.

"What did we miss?" Rea asked nervously.

Hope you like it so far. Please review and thank you for reading.


	4. Music is not bounded by language Fixed

**Chapter 4- Music is not bounded by language**

**O/C: **

**Rea- Kyoko's manager**

**Sarah- American Actress**

**Adam Nettler- Director**

**Mr. Robin- Internationally known poet *[ ] For words that he tends to omit or slaughters when speaking.* **

"You can shut the fuck up if you know what is best for you." Kyoko stated in a cold, threatening voice. Her foot pressed down harder on the man's throat.

"Heh! You think that you are going to get away with killing me off? As soon as Crane finds out I am dead, he will hunt you down." A middle-age man warned.

She smiled, almost as if she were insane, "That is exactly what I want him to do." The man's eyes widened in horror as she held a gun to his head and pulled the trigger. A loud bang echoed in the empty room.

"Cut! Man that girl gives me the chills." The director stated.

"Hehehe." The man got up and walked away from the scene. "I was starting to believe I really was going to die." A young girl handed him a towel and laughed with him. "It was nice working with you Miss Kyoko." He waved back at her.

She returned the wave. "Thank you Mr. Anderson! I really enjoyed working with you as well!" She gave a sweet innocent smile. It was hard to believe for any of her coworkers that she could be so dark and blood thirsty one second and the next a complete angel.

Kyoko headed towards her dressing room. She hurried into a yellow sundress and a pair of white sandals. She looked in the mirror and noticed that she left her wig on. After taking it off and brushing her hair, she decided to put it up in a ponytail.

_I have two more shoots to do today. _She thought as she finished getting ready. _At least I get to have lunch with Ren. _She smiled.

"Kyoko-chan! You are going to miss your lunch if you don't hurry." Rea said. Kyoko opened the door and headed towards the car. The two drove off to a nearby restaurant where Ren and Yashiro were waiting.

**Sho**

"It's all because of you, my ultimate temptation." Sho sung as the crowd went wild. He walked off stage, pleased with the cries of joy from all his female fans.

"You were amazing!" A man walked up to Sho. "Best performance yet!"

"Thank you." Sho said with an expression that said 'I already know, but thanks for reminding me how amazing I am.' A young girl came up to him and gave him a bottle of water. Sho quickly drank it and handed it back to her.

She blushed as she rushed away.

"Mr. Fuwa," The man began as Sho attempted to walk to his dressing room. "I would like to speak with either you or your manager about a special concert I am hosting."

"Special concert?" Sho asked as Shoko walked up to them.

" ?" Shoko asked as she recognized the man.

"You know this man?" Sho asked. She nodded.

"You must be this talented young man's manager." Mr. Robin gave her a kiss on the hand. Shoko laughed nervously and in disgust.

"What brings you here?" She asked.

"I would like to invite you and Mr. Fuwa to my [manor] in Los Angeles for a special concert. I have traveled [the world] looking for big names to play at my youngest daughter's fourteenth birthday. I have Alvere Borde from France, Felisa from Italy, Celia and Renato from Spain, Luis Cruz from Mexico, and the band Forever from America. They all will be playing their music for my daughter and it would be an honor if you were to play [a song] for her as well."

"Does your daughter even speak any of those languages?" Shoko asked, so badly wanting to refuse his offer.

"Music exceeds the boundaries of language as [does] love." He replied. "So [would] you join us?"

Shoko was about to reject, but Sho agreed to the deal.

"That is great! I will see you all in a month. If you don't mind, I need to be in South Korea in an hour if I want to meet Ms. Shin Sang properly." Mr. Robin excused himself.

"That guy get's weirder and weirder every time I cross paths with him." Shoko commented.

"How do you know him?" Sho asked as they walked to his dressing room.

"He is a poet I was a big fan of when I was in middle school and high school. I was excited when I won a contest to actually meet him in person. However, he was far from the man of romance I imagined him as." Shoko explained. "In fact, he is extremely idiotic and truly believes he speaks the universal language and therefore speak any language. He actually expected me to understand him back then when he spoke broken Japanese." Shoko sighed. " Ever since then, I keep running into him every time he comes to Tokyo. Every Time, it's the same thing."

**Ren **

Ren waited from Kyoko and Rea at the restaurant. He was sure that Kyoko was going to love this place. It had a beautiful view of the ocean and the air was fresher than most of the city. The food was also really good. It didn't have anything fatty and cooked everything fresh. It was the perfect place for her.

A waitress asked him if he wanted more water and he nodded with a smile. She blushed as she poured the water in his cup. She stood there staring at him for a while. Ren's eyes widened in awe as he saw Rea and Kyoko walking up to him. The girl frowned as she noticed the girls and walked away.

Ren didn't even notice the waitress. He only saw the girl that walked in his direction. No matter how many times he sees her or how long he has been around her, the feeling of his heart skipping beats never ceased.

"Hey-Huh?" Rea looked disappointed when she noticed an empty seat next to Ren. "Where is Yashiro-san?"

"He said he forgot about an errand he had to make and left." Ren explained. Rea frowned.

Kyoko sat down across from Ren with a smile on her face. Ren struggled to control his need to hold on to her.

"Umm. . ." Rea backed away for a bit. "I just remembered, I also have an errand to run. Do you mind driving Kyoko-chan back to the set for me?" Before Ren could answer Rea bowed good-bye to Kyoko and took off.

Kyoko started to blush nervously. It been a long time since she was alone with Ren. Ren also felt a little nervous, but extremely happy that their managers left them alone.

"You two ready to order?" The waitress asked, secretly hating Kyoko.

"Kyoko?" Ren asked. She nodded.

**Sarah**

"I'm here, father." Sarah said while looking out of the window of her large home. The ocean could be seen in the distance. "You don't speak Korean, how are you going to ask her to be here for the party? And why does that little brat need every musician around the world here for her birthday?"

"Relax Sarah!" Mr. Robin laughed. "I have something even more special for your birthday planned."

"That is beside the point." Sarah walked over to her modern, white couch and sat down.

"Anyways, how is the movie coming?" Mr. Robin avoided his daughter's question.

"I quite." She responded. "They have a replacement from Japan. Kyoto something or another."

"Kyoko Mogami-san perhaps?" Mr. Robin replied. Sarah grind her teeth at the sound of the name.

"You know of her?" Sarah said, annoyed.

"She is really something. While I was there, she was in many different commercials and music videos with Sho Fuwa." Mr. Robin rambled on. "Oh! apparently a few months ago she and Sho were getting married. I don't know what happened though." He laughed.

"Oh, really?" Sarah smiled. "Sho Fuwa is coming to the party, isn't he?" A light bulb clicked on in her head. _Maybe that brat was born for a purpose after all? _

**I apologize for the error in this story and once again thanks to those who helped me. I really am nervous about this chapter (especially since, if you read any of my other stuff you may know, I am not good with lyrics of music or confusing dialouge) , but I hope you like story so far. Please Review and Thank you for reading and following my story. **


	5. The path to damnation

**Chapter 5- The path to Damnation**

"Dammit! You didn't have to kill that guy! He surrendered! How the fuck can you be so blood thirsty!" A young man demanded. He was a weak looking being. He had no muscles and one could partially see his ribs. Only his pride and mouth made up for what his lacked in muscle.

"If you want to live in this world, you have two options." Ren said as he glanced at him.. The young man looked angry, but Ren brushed it off. "You either follow the herd into damnation or you kill. There is no in between path, and the sooner you come to realize this, the better you're off."

With that said, he walked away. "We need to keep moving unless you want more casualties." Ren called out to the man and Kyoko.

"You don't believe in the bullshit that comes out of this bastard's mouth do you?" The boy asked her.

"Let's get going." She replied. "If you want to find your sister, that is."

"Cut!"

"Phew." Kyoko sighed as she walked off set. The young man laughed.

"Wow! It feels great! I love acting!" he cried out. "My first real scene in a movie!"

"And you're only!" A cast member cried out. He glanced at her and blushed. Kyoko assumed that the two knew each other very well.

"Kyoko." Ren called out to her. She turned and ran towards him.

"I wish they would act a little more lovey-dovey." Rea pouted as she and Yashiro watched from afar. "They seemed a lot more romantic apart. It should be more like:

'I love you soo much Kyoko!'

'I love you too, Ren. Never leave me in Tokyo alone again.'

Something likes that." Rea finished her fantasy.

"Kyoko is too pure to be that bold, and Ren loves her too much to be that bold." Yashiro explained. _That is why it took this long just for them to acknowledge they love each other. _

**Sho**

"If you are serious about going to L.A for that concert, at least study your English first." Shoko said as she prepared breakfast. Sho sat on the couch, watching the news. Sho waved it off, but Shoko returned with an English text book. "This should help you freshen your memory from middle school."

Sho looked at her stunned. "When did you get this?"

"While I was picking up dinner last night." She replied. "Listen, it don't hurt to at least learn it. Who knows, you may become internationally famous if you actually study your other languages." She insisted.

Sho looked at the first page. Everything looked familiar, yet, confusing. _I did well in basic English, but that was only because Kyoko did a lot of my work. _"Also, here is some basic Korean, Chinese, French, and Spanish you should learn." She dropped more books on his lap.

_WHAT! _Sho screamed in his head. He never saw her this way. She never forced him to do something like this.

"Time to eat Sho. We can't be late this morning for the interview." Shoko said.

**Kyoko **

Kyoko looked in awe at all the adorable fairies through the window: fairy figurines, fairy statues, fairy plates, fairy blankets, fairy clocks, fairy lamps, fairy shirts. Ren had to laugh at her reactions. He saw this store when he first arrived and always wanted to show her.

"You want to look inside?" He offered. She jumped and shook her head, but her eyes refused to look away. Ren grabbed her hand and walked inside. She blushed as she stared down at his hand. Suddenly, the fairies didn't seem at all important, only his hand.

She was glad that Yashiro and Rea disappeared again and that she got to spend more time with Ren alone. It almost felt like a real date! She couldn't contain the blush as she thought about an actual date.

Ren couldn't contain his smile as he watched Kyoko walk around the store in awe. He could see that she wanted so many different things; almost like a little kid.

After an hour of looking at everything in the store, the couple decided on getting a snow fairy charm for Kyoko's phone and a water fairy barrette for her hair. She was in complete bliss.

"Oh! Can we go there next?' Kyoko asked as they passed by a clothes store. Ren nodded and took her hand. The two found themselves, hand in hand, going from store to store looking at buying things.

They finally sat down on a bench on the peer as the sun started to go down. "We should probably call the other two here soon to see if they want to meet up for dinner." Ren stated, hiding his frown. He wanted more time with Kyoko, his girlfriend. Kyoko looked down at her feet and clenched onto her skirt. "Or would you like to go on without them?" Ren teased, hoping she really would say yes.

She shook her head. She opened her mouth, but she couldn't find the words to object.

"Ren, darling?" Sarah walked down the peer with a little white dog in her hand. "And. . .Kyuku?"

"Kyoko." Ren corrected.

"Sure." Sarah brushed him off. "What are you two doing here?"

"We were spending the afternoon together and decided to walk around. Kyoko wanted to see a different part of the city." Ren explained. "You?" He gave her a suspicious look.

"I was just doing a shoot for the new Anna Hallz collection. It just finished." She explained. She waited a moment to see if Ren was going to comment. "I was actually going to contact you, darling."

Kyoko's heart twisted every time she heard that word come out of Sarah's mouth. Darling.

"About?" Kyoko looked up to see Ren's indifferent expression.

"My father is throwing a birthday party for my sister." Sarah smiled. "I would like you to come to it. Many of world's greatest musicians will be there."

"No tha-" Ren started to decline.

"I know, how about we go to dinner and discuss this, Darling?" Sarah interrupted with a very seductive expression.

"Sorry!" Kyoko took Ren's arm. "We already have plans for dinner! Just the two of us." Kyoko explained. She didn't understand why she was saying these things but couldn't control herself.

Ren smiled as if we just won a long fought sports game. "You heard her. We already have plans for dinner. If you don't mind, Sarah, I would like to get back to mine and KYOKO's date." He made sure she heard Kyoko's name clearly.

"Okay." Sarah faked a smile. "Maybe you and your girlfriend would like to double date with me and my special guest before the party."

"No Tha-" Ren started.

"It could be a good chance for you to show off your relationship to him and show him that she really is with you now." Sarah added.

"What do you mean?" Ren asked confusions and concerned.

"I heard he is Kyuku's ex fiancé. Sho Fuwa rings a bell?" Kyoko jumped at the name.

"Sho is. . ." Kyoko whispered.

"I decline either way." Ren said as he wrapped his arms around Kyoko and started to walk off.

"Are you scared you are going to lose your girlfriend if she sees him again?" Sarah called out. Kyoko felt like she could vomit at that comment. No way would that ever happen.

"A double date with two spoiled brats doesn't sound interesting to me." Ren shot back before disappearing from her view.

Her teeth gridded. "Dammit!" _If I can't get those two to separate. . ._ She thought bitterly.

**Sorry it took so long. I am getting ready for College life and it been really busy. Also I lost a bit of my touch so I apologize if this chapter isn't as good as some of my previous chapters. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**


	6. What Money can Buy

**Chapter 6- What money can buy**

"Thank you."Kyoko said as Ren walked her back to her hotel suit. She held on to the threshold of the door as she stared into his eyes. She couldn't have asked for a better day. Kyoko gave him a warm smile that he returned.

"I enjoyed myself today." Ren replied, unable to part his gaze from hers. She nodded.

"Well, umm- I should probably get ready for sleep. We both have to be up tomo-" She rambled before being greeted with Ren's lips. She, as if a reflex, stood on her tippy-toes in order to deepen the kiss. They both lost all conception of time as they linked together by the lips, no desire to part.

When they finally pulled apart, they continued to stare at each other. Kyoko blushed, causing Ren to snicker a little. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, Kyoko." He whispered softly before walking back down the hall towards the elevator.

Kyoko stood at the door and watched. She couldn't understand half of the emotions she felt. She felt instant loneliness, yet, also completely clouded by love.

With a teenager-in-love smile, she opened the door, grabbed her bags and walked into her hotel apartment. She walked gracefully into another room, her bedroom, placed the bags on the floor next to her closet before opening up the closet to fetch some pajamas.

"You look like you had fun." Rea laughed, causing Kyoko to jump. Rea stood in the doorway with a smile on her face. "Where did you two go today?"

Kyoko blushed. Since Rea became her manager, they had gotten pretty close. Rea was an adult that Kyoko looked up to as a friend, older sister, colleague, and at some points, a motherly figure. As she looked at Rea now, she imagined that is what decent mother would ask her daughter after her being out all day with a boy.

She told Rea apart all the different stores they went to, the view of the sunset, and the really fancy diner. Rea's smile grew bigger and bigger as she listened to Kyoko talk a hundred miles an hour about the day. With all her heart, she believed being close to Ren was good for Kyoko. Kyoko was her friend, above all else, and she wanted nothing more than to see that innocent girl's smile grow more and more each day. "Sounds like a lot of fun." Rea replied when Kyoko was done.

**Sarah**

"How much are you asking for?" Sarah bent over to grab her glass of white grape wine.

"How much are you willing to pay?" A man in an expensive suit asked in response. He had his brown hair slicked back with gel and his eyes were cold as stone.

"How much can you dig up?" Sarah raised her eye brown playfully.

"Enough to meet the clients need." The man replied.

"That is what I like to hear." Sarah laughed. "Dig up everything you can about Ren and Kyoku or whatever her name is." She pulled out a couple stacks of hundreds out of her purse. "Eleven thousand up front, and you will get the rest when I see results." The man grabbed the money and smiled.

"Nice doing business with you again, Sarah." He laughed as he stood up and headed for the door.

"Who said you had to leave so early?" Sarah teased flirtatiously. He raised his eyebrow in curiosity as he looked back at her.

"This won't be considered one of my payments, will it?"

"Of course not, Darling." She laughed. "Just consider it a personal thank you."

**Sorry this chapter is so short. Really busy with essays right now. Also, this is just my chapter for officially setting the stage for the rest of our drama to unfold. Though it is short, I hope you enjoy. **


	7. Shinji not Shinju

**Chapter 7- Shinji (Poet) not Shinju (Pearl) **

"Good! Good!" A man clicked his camera as Sarah completed many poses. "Andrews! Move the fan a little this way." The man did as he was told and Sarah's hair started to blow in a different direction. "Andrews! The lighting is off!" Andrews changed the lighting. "Andrews! fix the backdrop a little!" Andrews did just that.

Once everything was perfect again, they continued the suit. "Sarah, do you mind showing a little more shoulder?" Sarah smiled seductively as she pulled her white over-shirt off her shoulder. "Perfect! They truly going to love these shots for their add."

The man finally finished his shots and excused Sarah from the set. She smiled as she walked over to a young boy who held her towel and cell phone. He handed the towel to her as he blushed. "Umm. . .You missed a call."

"From?" She asked as she took the phone from him and drank out of a bottle of water sitting there for her. "Oh! Excuse me Edward." She stated. She walked away.

"Ah- it's Allen." The boy called out.

Sarah walked outside and called the number had been a week since her deal with the man and he was finally reporting back to her on what he had on those two that can destroy them. It rung a few times before the man picked up. "Sarah. I take it you are working this morning."

"Yes. My apologies. Have you found out anything on those two?" She cut the conversation straight to the chase.

"I found out some on this Kyoko girl. However," The man paused for a breif moment, "Ren Tsuruga is nearly impossibly to find much on."

"Nearly is the key word, I hope." Sarah growled.

"It is as if he never existed before joining showbiz." The man explained.

"A stage name?" Sarah asked. _If it's a stage name, than who the hell is he? _

"Unless I find something on his real identity, I can't really find anything on him."

"Well, find out! I will pay double for the hard work." Sarah stated before hanging up. She started to laugh as she held the phone to her lip. "You are going to wish you never rejected me, Ren Tsuruga."

**Shoko**

"Ultimate Temptation!" Sho sung his song.

Shoko sat backstage, on the phone with Mr. Robin. "We have two more weeks before we need to be in America, sir." She rubbed her temple.

"I insist you do [join] me and I will give you a tour of [anything] you want to see." Mr. Robin tried to convince her.

"Sir, I think you mean nandemo, not nandoki." She sighed. '_I insist you do go together me and I will give you a tour of anytime you want to see.' If this was any normal person on the streets, there is no way in hell I could understand what they are trying to say!_

"I am a [poet]. I think I know what I meant!" Mr. Robin laughed off.

"Shinji. Shinju is pearl." Shoko's vien's started to pop out of her forehead. "I. Speak. English!" She said very clearly in english. "So please speak your native language and don't slaughter mine."

Mr. Robin obliged. "Oh! You still are funny Shoko-chan. Returning to the topic, I wish for you and Sho to accompany me to another party. Apparently, a son of a friend of mine is also having a birthday in a week. He apparently is a-uh- a fan of the japanese culture."

"You mean he is an American otaku?" Shoko clarified. She started to play with her nails.

"Yes. I believe that is the term that the child used. Anyhow, when he discovered that I had a japanese singer at my daughter's party, he begged for me to ask on his account if you two be willing to play for his party as well."

Shoko sighed. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe we have already booked our schedule?" _Why can't this guy use that brain of his for once. _ Shoko felt unusually irritated. She was irritated that Sho actually accepted the idiot poet's request and she was now forced to try to have an intelligent conversation with him. She was was irritated that she, through her whole high school career, thought this man was a god of words and truly believed he spoke a universal language.

"I will pay for all revenue that may be lost for this small inconvenience." He reassured her.

"Small? We have a big performance in Hiroshima that day. I am sorry, but we can't afford to piss off thousands of fans for one little boy's party."

"Did I mention that the boy is really sick?" Mr. Robin slipped into the conversation.

**Ren **

"Fred! Knock it off!" A girl warned.

"No! I am f-ing tired of this man's bullshit! Not only his, but that damn bitch of his! How the fuck are we suppose to trust a rich bitch! Fuck this shit! Just! Fuck it!" Fred through the table across the room as he walked the opposite direction.

"Running away is only showing you know that you aren't helping the situation any." Ren said in a calm voice.

"Like you fucking around with that bitch is?" Fred wiped the sweat of his face as he leaned against a chair.

"I am at least doing something."

"Fuck." Was all that Fred had to say.

"Cut!" The director said. The actors sighed in relief.

"I thought I would never make it through that part." The guy who played Fred laughed nervously.

"Yeah. You only had to redo it about ten times." Mocked the other girl on set.

"Shut up, Mellissa."

Ren just walked off set without paying too much attention to the other actors. He was quite annoyed that just a few simple lines too over an hour and a half to film. He was only as patient as he was because the fact that it was the young man's first major film after starring in only small parts on T.V. episodes. Even so, he was irritated that the man couldn't remember his lines properly and was out of character. _When Kyoko just started out, with no schooling history, she performed more perfectionally than this guy. _He thought. ALthough, he knew that that statement was also unfair since Kyoko was naturally gifted.

He thoughts started to wonder more towards Kyoko. He thought about asking her out on another dinner and if she would like to see the new musical that had just starting showing. He wanted to spoil her as much as possible since she was there with him in America, his home country. . .

"Corn!" He heard her younger self call out. He shut the door of his dressing room behind him. _Sooner or later, I am have to tell her. I have to tell her I am Corn. _

**Rea**

Rea frowned as she looked down at her phone. She sat in the lobby of the studio, huntched over as she read the email from an old classmate over and over again. She received the email earlier that day. Unable to contain it, Rea let out a deep disappointing sigh.

"A class reunion? Ah! I don't even get to go." Yashiro sighed as he closed his phone. He leaned against the wall, right behind Rea. He glanced over at Rea and gave her a reassuring smile. "It can't be helped though when we got work to do, right?"

He looked away and gripped his fist in success. _That was smooth and cool Yashiro! _Tears started to fill his eyes. _Maybe my time has finally come to get a romance! _

She nodded. "Yep!" She stretched her arms above her head. Yashiro jumped as he thought she might have heard his thoughts. "I don't think I could trust Kyoko here with Ren all by herself. I will tell Hinako that I won't be attending this one." She jumped up and walked past Yashiro. "Thank you," She gave him a high-school girl smile, "Yu-ki-chi." Rea giggled a little before continuing back to the dressing room to meet up with Kyoko.

Yashiro blushed redder than a tomato. He tried to cover his face. "I haven't heard that name in such a long time. I nearly forgot about it."

**Sorry for the long wait and sorry for the bad language of the one character. I am thinking of taking a chapter to explain Yashiro's love story and Rea's backstory a bit. Please tell me what you think. Thank you and I will update ASAP. **


	8. Yuki-chi

**Chapter 8- Yuki-chi**

"Rea-chan!" A pretty, teenage girl with long black hair leaned over her friend. Rea looked up and smile. She had short gold-brown hair that she wore in a ponytail. She had a crepe barrett holding her bangs to the side.

"Hinako! Good morning!" It was the first day of their third year of High school and she was excited that she got to be with her best friend for the fourth year in a row. "How was your vacation?"

"Oh! Nothing much! My little brother was being a pest the whole time!" Hinako laughed. Rea laughed with her.

"Yashiro-san!" A boy called across the room. "Yes! Yashiro is in class with us! I am saved!"

Yashiro walked in and sat his stuff down on his desk. The boy ran over to him and hugged him as if he was his life's salvation.

"I was so scared I wouldn't have class with you! Thank the God's you are here! Now I know I will make it through the school year and graduate!" The boy cried.

"With Yashiro in our class, we should be fine if we get stuck in any of our studies." Hinako stated.

"Who is Yashiro?" Rea asked bluntly. Hinako pointed at him.

"Yashiro Yukihito. He was in my class last year. He is second in our year for grades and he is willing to help anyone who is willing to help themselves. Last year he tutored the whole class in English before the term finals." Hinako explained. Rea just nodded as she stared at him and the boy converse.

**Yashiro- Few months later. **

"That is your third date this week! What is your secret, Tomatsu?" One of the boys begged Tomatsu Katsukami, the most popular boy in the class . Yashiro just ate his lunch peacefully at his desk.

"Get off me, Kuroni!" Katsukami pushed the boy off of him. "Instead of begging me for a girl, why don't you start begging Yashiro for answers to that assignment you didn't finish!"

"Ah!" Kuroni's eyes lit up and glanced in Yashiro's direction. "Yashiro-san!"

"No!" He firmly rejected the boy's request. Kuroni alway asked for the answers from him and never did much work of his own. Yashiro grew to understand this, and because he considered the boy a friend, he decided to cut him off from freeloading answers.

"Come on! If you help me, Tomatsu will find you a girlfriend!"

"Like hell I will!" Tomatsu objected. "Don't use me as a pawn you lazy ass!"

"Please!"

"I am sorry, I have no desire to help someone who can't help themselves." Yashiro stated.

Kuroni's eyes teared up and his ears folded over like a dog's. Yashiro continued to eat his lunch in peace, or at least tried to. Kuroni begged and begged and begged despite the answer remaining the same each time.

Kuroni paniced as the bell started to ring for the end of lunch.

Yashiro sighed as he pulled out his math book. He wrote his notes perfectly and neatly. Despite being able to pay attention to his notes, his mind still wandered.

_A girlfriend, huh? Why _would I want one Tomatsu pick for me? He sighed as he glanced around the room. His eyes settled on Rea who looked completely confused. He laughed to himself at how transparent she was. _Naname Rea really is too easy to read. I never had a class with her, but I do recall seeing her in the last play put on by the Drama Club. She can't be that great of an actress though. _

He found himself watching her many facial expressions: her face when she figured out the answer to her face when she gave up hope. _She is really amusing for some reason. _He thought light heartedly. _Like a heroine in a romance manga. _

"Naname-san, you mind giving me the answer to this problem?" The teacher asked. He nervously watched as she stood up. He knew she didn't have the answer just by her expression. _Hope you can bluff your way through things at least. _

"I am sorry, sir. I have no answer to give for you." She spoke clearly.

"Excuse me?" The teacher questioned.

"I am struggling to follow the lesson, Sir. I am sorry." She bowed. "I will try harder on the next problem."

Yashiro's eyes widened in admiration. She was far more blunt than he even imagined. _Not only is her face easy to read, but she is extremely honest. _He thought in awe.

"Why would you do that, Rea-chan?" Hinako looked at her with worry after school. Rea looked up from her bag.

"What do you mean, Hinako?"

"You told the teacher off!" Hinako scolded her.

"No, I didn't. I just said that I didn't have the answer." Rea blushed nervously. She felt guilty that it came acrossed that way.

"Anyways, thanks to that episode, you have to find a tutor." Hinako sighed. "That means less time together."

"You can teach me, can't you?" Rea pleaded.

Hinako just waved her hands in front of her face and laughed. "I am struggling to make it, myself. There is no way I can help you in that department."

"Maybe Yashiro-san would help you if you ask him nicely." Another girl suggested as she walked by. "He did tutor the whole class last year."

"Maybe." Hinako agreed. Before they could say anything, Rea walked straight up to Yashiro. "Wait, Rea!" Hinako cried out.

Yashiro and Rea looked at each other directly in the eyes. Yashiro blushed a little, but he could read the words that would come out of her mouth.

"Please teach me in math!" She bowed before him. He friends started to laugh at her bluntness.

"Okay, but I have student council work to do after-" He tried to answer.

"I'll wait till you finish!" She insisted.

_She really is a heroine directly out of a manga. _He smiled with amusement.

Everyday after school, she waiting for him to finish his work, usually in the library where she worked on her other homework. They did their homework together until very late. Occasionally, Yashiro offered to take her home when it got too late. Although everything they did was purely school related, Rea was happy to be able to spend so much time with him. Yashiro felt the same way.

During summer vacation, he did ask her to go to the library with him to work on their papers together. After the library, she asked him out to the firework display. He had to leave town the last second. During the Cultural festival, Rea worked hard on their class's Cafe while he worked for the student Council, so they didn't see each other than those occasions, everything had a clear cut schedule.

Christmas they even exchanged gifts. He got a pair of expensive gloves with his name sewn into them. She got a notebook that had notes for the final semester already in them. The new year came, and they started to prepare for the test for college.

Finally, the end of their last year came.

"I am really going to miss everyone." Rea stated as Yashiro walked her to the train station. "It only seems like yesterday that I met and became friends with them." She sighed. _I haven't even told Yukihito that I like him. _

"Hinako is going to Tokyo University as well, isn't she? You still will have your best friend." Yashiro tried to make her feel better.

"I guess." She sighed again. She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. "Yukihito!"

He turned around to see her face. "You know that I am going to-"

"I am going to miss you too, Rea-chan!" He stated. _I have no intentions of telling her. _He thought to himself. "I am sure we will see each other again though."

She smiled and nodded through her tears. "Right."

Everyone said their good-byes during graduation. Many cried as they had to part with their closest friends. Rea searched the crowds for Yashiro.

"At least get his button, Rea. Though he said you will meet again, that may not be the truth." She recalled Hinako say on the phone.

"Hey, Yukihito, Naname is looking for you." Katsukami pointed in her direction. He knew she liked his friend and their feelings were indeed mutual.

"Nana-chan!" Kuroni called out for her attention. She turned to the group of boys and smiled. She ran over there to them. Tears filled her eyes.

"Oh! Cheer up, Nana-chan! It's only for short time apart from me!" Kuroni teased. "We be together again." Katsukami hit him wiht his elbow. "Tomatsu!"

"I am going to miss that." Katsukami admited.

With all the joking around out of the way, Yashiro and Rea looked at each other with nervousness. He knew what she was going to say, as always. He smiled and laughed a bit. Before she opened her mouth he was already loosening up his button and placing it in her hand.

"If you need anything, just ask." He smiled at her. She smiled back through her tears. She nodded, feeling completely overjoyed.

"Yes, Yuki-chi!" Yashiro blushed at the name. His friends laughed at how red he was. She noticed the blush too and felt like she just won the lottery. "Yu-ki-chi!"

"Umm, uh-yes?" he answered.

She just smiled and walked passed him. "Nothing, I just wanted to say it one more time before we have to part for a while."

"Love you Rea!" Kuroni mimiced Yashiro's voice, causing both to blush.

"Me too." She whispered just loud enough for them to hear before she started running towards Hinako.

"Where do you want to celebrate?" Hinako asked her.

"Anywhere is fine!"

"You want hamburger, don't you?" Hinako laughed.

"I guess I am really easy to read." Rea laughed too.

Yashiro watched as they left, still blushing at her confession.

**Yashiro- Present time **

_Me too. _ Her voice echoed in his head. He blushed at the memory. He noticed Ren in the corner of his eye and brushed off the memory.

"That took longer than expected." Yashiro stated. Ren gave him a warning glare, obviously annoyed with the other cast members. "Don't worry, we still have plenty of time to have lunch with Kyoko-chan and head to the interview." Yashiro threw in Kyoko's name in order to cheer him up.

**Hope you enjoyed the story. It was a nice change of pace from the actual storyline. THank you and please review. Also, Happy New Years Everyone!**


	9. Something You Can't Control

**Chapter 9- Something No one can Control**

"This is bad!" A man cried out. "This is really bad!"

"How did you allow this to happen?" Another, much older man, snapped. The younger man looked at the older man with fear.

"I don't know how it happened sir!"

"What are we supposed to tell President Lori!" _This isn't good! If that information is leaked. . . _The older man thought.

"I will inform him." A middle-aged woman responded. She had a loosely tied, curly brown hair, ponytail with red framed glasses. She appeared more composed than her colleagues.

"We are going to lose our jobs!" The younger man cried.

"Shut it!" The older man warned. She walked out of the office.

"This is something that is bound to happen someday." Lory stated. Worry filled his eyes.

"I am truly sorry, sir. Especially since this is the most secure file." The woman apologized. Lory waved her off. "Sir, I-"

"Please excuse me." President Lory gestured for her to take her leave. "I have much work to do and some phone calls to make."

"Do you wish for us to locate the source though, sir?" She persisted.

"If you can, but leave me to prepare for the damage." President Lory responded. She bowed.

"Understood." With that, she took her leave.

Lory walked over to the window and stared down to the crowd of people of Tokyo. _Sooner or later, they are bound to discover the truth. _He thought. _However, I only wish it was not this way. That boy is not ready for this. _He thought about Ren and memories of how far he had come as an actor. He felt personally responsible for his well-being. "Just when things are starting to be looking up, too." He sighed.

**Ren **

Ren laid in the grass as the breeze blew past him gently, comforting him. He held a stone up to the light and admired it as it changed colors. "Ren!" He heard a sweet voice. He sat up on his elbows and looked in the distance. Kyoko came running up to him. She wore a pure white dress and white strapped sandals. In her arm, she held a picnic basket.

He stood up and was preparing to embrace her: however, when she approached him, she slowed down and gave him a confused expression. "Corn?" She asked.

"Huh?" He questioned.

"Yo-you were corn this whole time? You are Koun this whole time?" She backed up.

"Kyoko, wait, let me explain!" He reached out to her, dropping the stone.

"You are a liar! I fell in love with a lie!" Kyoko cried.

"Kyoko, please listen." She shook her head at his request.

"Kyoko!" The stone turned red than black.

"Kyoko!" Ren cried out as he sprung out of bed. It had been the fourth night that he had that nightmare. Ever since President Lory called him and explained the situation at LME, he couldn't sleep.

_If someone discovers that I am Koun Hizuri and leaks it to the public . . . If Kyoko reads it or hears it anywhere . . ._ He couldn't bear the thought of what would happen.

"Dammit!" He gritted his teeth.

"_If I were you, I would tell those closest to you before anything does happen._" He recalled Lory's advice. His father was even getting involved with the situation and trying to find the hackers to contain the information.

He got up and decided to shower. The thoughts still stirred in his head. _How would Kyoko react if she knew I was her fairy prince? _The water poured over his body. _Would she really feel betrayed and disgusted? Would she hate me as much as she hates Fuwa? Or would she be happy? _He shook his head. _No, there isn't a single way anyone would feel happy about finding out that the person you love is actually someone else you had admired. _

"_We both knew this may happen one day." _Lory's voice echoed in his mind.

**Kyoko **

Kyoko sighed as she laid in bed. She couldn't stop worrying about Ren. He had been acting strange lately and she didn't know why. When she asked, he just brushed her off and said he was fine: then proceeded to act as if he truly was fine.

_Rea said that I should just wait until he is ready to tell me, but I feel like if I do wait he won't come to me. _She sighed again. _Not even Yashiro-san seems to know why Ren is acting strange. _

Her worries grew and grew as she tried to figure out why he was upset. _Maybe he is stressed from work? He would have been a bit more open about that, maybe. Maybe someone criticized his work? I don't think he would beat himself up over it. Maybe he witnessed a horrible crime and scared to go to the police? Maybe he is endangered by knowing about the crime? or maybe. . ._

Since starting to like Ren, she felt many different mixes of emotions, this one the most annoying to her. No matter how hard to she tried to sleep or try to figure out what was wrong, neither came to her.

_Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen? Like a hurricane aimed directly towards me. Something that no one can control. _

**Sarah **

"Did you get what I asked you?" Sarah leaned back in her couch. The man's lip curved.

"I think you will be quite happy with what I have gathered for you." He handed her an envelope. "I will say, that was the hardest task I ever had to do. LME sure knows how to secure their files." He laughed a bit. "I can see why too."

"Oh?" She replied as she took the envelope and looked inside. Her eyes narrowed in a wicked smile. "This is well worth the effort." She looked up at the man with lustful eyes. "I suppose you would like a bonus for such a large fish you caught."

"A bonus would be nice, but I think watching how this play out is more than enough of an reward. It will be the biggest headline of the decade." He responded.

She looked back at the papers. _I feel a lot closer to you already, my dear Koun._

**I hope you all like it. Sorry it's another short one and some may be a bit out of character. I am writing at 4 in the morning. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and I will post another chapter ASAP. **


	10. Cursed Encounters

**Chapter 10- Cursed Encounters**

"So how is things going in America?" President Lory asked on the phone. Ren looked out his window at the bright lights. It was late in the night and cars still were heavy on the roads. It wasn't that much different from Tokyo.

"Just fine." He responded.

"Kyoko-chan getting along there?"

"She seems to be enjoying herself quite well, actually." He sat back in his chair, continuing to gaze out the window. "However, I doubt you called me, knowing it is extremely late here, just to ask about how things are."

President Lory sat back in his chair, wearing a Zoro outfit, playing with a fencing sword. "I should have known you would see past that." He sighed.

"What is it?" Ren said, quite impatient.

"First, I must ask this, do you plan on telling Kyoko-chan your secret?" This question took Ren by surprise. He had thought about telling her, but never came to a conclusion or plan on how to do it.

_Wait! Why would he be asking me about this? It wouldn't be at random. _

"What is going on?" Ren asked with deep concern.

"We both knew this was going to happen eventually." Lory responded. Ren's eyes opened up wide in fear.

_Why now? _Was all that he could think of.

**Sho **

"It sure feels weird." Sho looked around the airport. There wasn't a single girl that paid any mind to him.

"It can't be helped. You aren't exactly known here." Shoko said as she walked with Sho. "Shall we go get something to eat when we finish up at the hotel?" She asked him, hoping to keep him from moping at the lack of attention.

"I just thought that we could spend some time in the hotel." Sho replied, hinting on his real motives. Shoko sighed.

"Dinner it is." She responded. Sho's eyes narrowed. _She still must be mad about this job._

**Kyoko **

"Cut!" the director cried out. He shook his head in frustration. Kyoko felt her chest tighten as she knew she must have messed up.

"Is it something I am doing wrong?" She asked nervously. The other actors in the room looked around, confused. They all thought that she had done a great job, all twelve times. However, they know that the director was quite picky about things.

"No. No. You were wonderful, I just," He sighed, "I just feel something is missing from this scene." He thought for a long time. "I think we should break here. Maybe some food to fuel my brain will help."

With that said, he left the studio, leaving everyone dumbfounded.

"Don't worry, Kyoko. You did great. Just keep doing what you have been doing, he will tell us whatever his brain is cooking up." One the actors said as he wiped off his face and started walking. "In mean time, we all should get something to eat."

Kyoko took in what he said for a , her feelings of frustration with her own performance lingered on. She could feel that what was missing had to do with her own part, no matter what others said.

"Should we get going, Kyoko?" Rea walked up to her, seeing the distress on her face. "Something to eat may help all of us."

Kyoko just nodded. "Shall I call Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko blushed and shook her head.

"I am sure he is busy." _I haven't seen him here all day though. _She thought as she started walking to her dressing room to get cleaned up. _I asked if he was in today at all, but no one had seen him. It isn't like him to miss a day of work. I wondered what could have happened to him. Maybe he caught a cold or had other things scheduled today. But then again, what if he got hurt? _

She stopped in the middle of the hallway. Rea noticed the worry on her face. It was written all over her face what she was worried about. Rea sighed as she dialed Yashiro's number.

"Hello?" Almost an instant answer.

"Yuki-chi." Rea giggled. She didn't want to startle Kyoko or have her know who exactly she was talking to. "What are you doing right now?" She asked. Finally Kyoko continued to walk, leaving Rea just a few steps behind.

"Rea-chan?" Yashiro blushed nervously at the nickname. Ren glanced over as he heard Rea's name. "Right now?" Yashiro glanced over at Ren. He could tell that the man was in no mood for anything. Why, it was hard to say. "We are preparing for an interview." He stated.

"You guys have time for something to eat?" She asked sweetly. Yashiro blushed even harder.

"Unfortunately, we can't leave the studio until after the interview." He laughed in despair. He desperately wanted to go see the girls. Not only because he wanted to see Rea, but because he couldn't take the ice cold aura that Ren was giving off.

"How about we pick something up and bring it to you?" Rea asked. This caught Kyoko's attention as she put her casual clothes on.

_Who are we bringing food to? _She thought.

"Uh-" Yashiro looked over to Ren one more time. The atmosphere sent shivers down his spine. "That would be great actually. Thank you." _Maybe if he sees Kyoko, his mood might change. It always worked before. _

"Anything you guys in the mood for?" She asked.

"Ren, Kyoko-chan wants to know what you want to eat." Yashiro altered the situation a bit. He noticed that Ren's expression softened a bit. _There is hope for today. _

"Kyoko?" Ren asked. _Wasn't he just talking to Rea? But if it's her, than Kyoko must be close by. That means they are going to stop here? _ "Anything would do." He responded. _There is no telling her no when it comes to meals. _Ren thought. Her obsession with his eating habits always brought a strange smile to his face.

"Anything." Yashiro forward the response. "I will text you the address. Thank you Rea-chan."

"No problem." She giggled. "Ready, Kyoko?" She hung up the phone.

"Where are we going?" Kyoko asked.

Rea smiled. "I will explain on the way."

**Sho **

"So what is the plan?" He asked Shoko. They sat in a small deli that was only a few blocks from the hotel.

"Well, we have a couple days before we have to report to the venue for rehearsals. So we could take a bit of a break. Relax by the beach, study our English." She hissed the last part, making Sho look away in annoyance. _She is definitely upset yet. _He thought.

His eyes caught a glimpse of a girl with medium length orange hair up at the counter. _That girl almost looks like Kyo- _

He looked closer. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was Kyoko.

"Yes. I would like two of the daily special." She said in perfect English.

"Shoko?" He asked. "How large is this city?"

"18.5 million residence. That isn't including the tourist or out of the city workers. Why?" She ate her salad.

"What are the chances of seeing someone I know here?" He asked.

"Highly unlikely. Why?" She asked. She glanced up to see Kyoko and Rea walking away from the counter. She just smiled at the unlikely encounter.

_So that is why he really was all for coming her. _

"Why don't you go say hello before she walks out the door?" Shoko insisted. Sho rolled his eyes. His expression reminded her of a stubborn child.

However, he relentlessly went over to them just as they opened the door. "Kyoko." He said, feeling like hitting himself. "I didn't know you were here. In America. In Los Angeles." He could feel the tension thickening as he spoke. She glared at him in extremely annoyance.

_That is right. Miss Sarah did say that he would be here. _Kyoko thought, veins popping out of her head. There was no one in the world that she couldn't stand more than the man standing in front of her.

"Nice seeing you, Sho. Good luck on whatever you are here for. Let's go Kyoko, Ren is waiting for his dinner." Rea ushered Kyoko out of the building before things got heated and both started to argue.

"Ren?" Sho hissed. _She came here to buy him dinner? _ He walked back to Shoko.

"I'm not hungry anymore. Let's go back to the hotel for the night. I much rather be alone with you." He grabbed her hand and tugged on her.

Although his voice sounded flirtatious, she could tell he was highly upset.

**Ren **

_Who could have gotten ahold of that information? It couldn't have been just any old reporter. If it was, they would have already released it to the press by now. This can't be good. _Ren thought as he waiting for his interview. _If this does get out, how am I going to explain this to Kyoko? Not only will I have to explain Koun's story, but also Corn. _

"Kyoko-chan!" Yashiro cried out. Snapping Ren out of his thoughts. He glanced up at Kyoko who stood in the doorway. She had a bright smile on her face as she held up the bags from the famous deli 'Larry's'. "You are a life savor."

Ren couldn't help but look at her with melancholy eyes. He felt his love for her stir in his chest. _If she finds out from anyone else. . . _He thought.

"This is for you." Kyoko handed Yashiro one of the deli sandwiches.

"Thank you. Rea, help me with some drinks?" He nodded towards the hallway. Rea understood his goal and nodded.

"We will be back." Rea said as she walked out with Yashiro.

"Here." Kyoko walked over to Ren. _If she finds out that I lied to her. . .without a doubt. . ._He could feel his chest tighten at the mere idea of losing her.

Without thinking of his actions, he grabbed Kyoko's wrist and pulled her down towards him. She was completely caught off guard as her lips met his. Her knee settle down in between his legs. His arms wrapped around her waist.

As their lips parted he whispered, "Thank you." He buried his face into her stomach. The contact made her feel really uncomfortable. She glanced down at him in confusion.

_He looks really scared. _She thought. _He looks like a scared kid. _Without realizing it, she was petting his head in order to comfort him. She didn't know what to do. She was too scared to ask him what was going on in his mind. _He will tell me if he really wants me to know, right? _She asked herself as she closed her eyes.

"We are back." Rea called out as a warning. She and Yashiro stopped as they noticed the strange atmosphere.

_Why now? _Ren thought. _Why now when I finally have everything I ever wanted? _He felt though,that he already knew the answer to his question. _Because I don't deserve to have anything that I want. _

**After the Interview **

Ren walked off the stage feeling exhausted. He couldn't believe how he reacted while Kyoko was there. Feeling foolish for making her worry, he shook his head. _I am just going to have to tell her. _

"Darling." He heard a sexual voice call out to him. He rolled his eyes and continued to walk away. "I wouldn't walk away if I were you. _Darling Koun." _

He turned around to see Sarah's victorious smile. She walked up to him seductively. "Tell me, Darling. Does precious Kyoko know?"

**Sorry I have been gone for a while. It is a long and personal story for as to why. I plan on finishing this story. Because I have been away for so long, I am extremely nervous about how this chapter turned out. Not only has my own style changed since the last chapter, but my ability to capture the characters. I hope it is still a good quality read and that you will enjoy it to the end. **


	11. I love You

**Chapter 11- I love you**

Sho just stood there, staring at the dumbfounded Kyoko. _How? _He thought. He glanced over at Shoko who just shrugged. _What kind of sick and twisted fate is this? _He glared at Kyoko as he tried to wrap his head around the whole idea.

Kyoko's eyes twitched as she tried to wrap her mind around the whole situation herself. First she ran into him, and now he was in the same hotel as her?

_How many hotels are in this city again? _Sho thought. _How is it possible to end up in the same one as her? Let alone, the same freakin' floor? _

"Well, I am going to bed." Kyoko concluded as she walked away from Sho.

"Hey! What the hell?" Sho snapped as he turned around. "Get over here!"

Kyoko kept on walking. _What god did I upset to deserve this? _She couldn't help but think.

"Kyoko!" Sho screamed.

"You are causing a scene." Shoko told him.

Sho looked around the hall to notice many people staring at him.

"A lovers' quarrel?" He heard one couple whisper.

"We should not interfere, Dear."

**Ren **

_What am I going to do? _Ren though as he rested his head on the wall, letting the water roll down on his face. He stared down at the drain just below his feet. His mind moved a hundred miles an hour. _I should have known that Sarah would have done something like this. _

"What am I going to do about Kyoko?" He groaned as he lifted his head up.

Just as he thought about her, his phone started to go off. He glanced over to the counter on the far end of the bathroom. He could tell by the ringtone that it was indeed Kyoko. _She never normally calls this late at night. _He thought, stepping outside the shower and answered his phone.

"Hello?" He asked, wrapping a towel around his waist. Although he knew she couldn't see him through the phone, he felt uncomfortable being naked while speaking to her.

"Hello." She said nervously. "Where you sleeping?" She asked.

"No, I was," He looked back at the shower. "I was just relaxing." He smiled knowing she would blush if he informed her of his whereabouts.

"I see." She responded. The phone got silent for a while.

_Did she call just to ask that? _He thought.

"Thank you for dinner, by the way." He said, figuring he could make her feel less awkward.

"No problem." He could hear her smiling. He smiled too as he put on his shirt. "It was too bad that we couldn't eat together today." She added.

"Well, we could have breakfast in the morning." He suggested. "I could pick you up."

"Uh-But Rea," Kyoko hesitated.

"Rea won't mind that I steal you. I will take you to the studio myself." Ren insisted.

"Okay."

He smiled from ear to ear as he heard her approval. Although it only been a day, it felt like a lifetime since he talked to her normally.

"Ren?" She asked. His smile faded as he could tell by her voice something was wrong. "About earlier?" _Oh God. I completely forgot. . ._

"It is nothing. I just wasn't feeling well. After getting something to eat, I felt much better." He tried to explain it off. _I don't know if she would believe that story, but hopefully. . _

"I see." He could hear the doubt in her voice. "I was scared something terrible had happened." _Something terrible did happen. _He thought, feeling the guilt for lying to her.

_Maybe I should tell her now. _ "Kyoko," He started to say, but the words couldn't come out. He tried and tried, but he couldn't. "I have something very important to tell you tomorrow." He decided.

"Oh?" He could tell she was concerned.

"But for tonight, you should get some rest."He stated.

"You're right." He heard a smile come back on her face. "Good night then."

"Good night." He responded with warmth.

"Kyoko?" He added.

"Yes?" She waited for a moment. Things got really quiet.

"I love you." She heard him whisper.

Before she had a chance to respond, he hung up. His words echoed in her mind. _I love you. _

**Sho **

Sho walked out into the lobby just as Kyoko was leaving. He watched as she rushed out. _What the hell is she in a hurry for? _ He thought.

His answer came to him though as he caught a glimpse of Ren. His fist tightened in frustration. _I should have figured. _ He thought coldly.

"It must be harsh." He heard a voice next to him. He glanced over to a table with a woman sitting. Sarah was drinking coffee and reading a tabloid. "Seeing your ex-fiancee with another man."

_Was she talking to me? _He questioned. She glanced up at him with a smile. _She was talking to me. _ He felt even more annoyed. It was truly embarrassing that people know that Kyoko was with someone else, Ren of people at that.

"Tell me, Mr. Fuwa, did you actually wish to marry that girl?" Sarah asked.

"No!" He instinctively denied. He was surprised at how fluent his english was.

Sarah clicked her tongue and shook her head at his response.

"You may have a pretty voice, pretty boy, but your acting sucks!" She glanced at him. "Try again, Pretty boy." She said in Japanese.

He glanced back at the door that he last saw Kyoko. Did he really want to marry her? He was dumbfounded and confused for a while after the so-called wedding, but once he got back to his normal routine, he hadn't thought about it that much.

_Wait!_ He thought as his eyes narrowed at Sarah. "How the hell do you know about that?" He asked, making sure he said his words clearly.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Sarah Robin, daughter of Denis Robin. He hired you to perform at my sister's birthday. He told me all about you. I also happen to be quite acquainted with Kyoko and Ren." She smiled.

Sho didn't reply, just stared at her with great causion. _What does this brod want? _ He thought.

Shoko walked out into the lobby. She paused when she noticed Sho was talking to a woman she had never met before. When Sarah noticed Shoko, she smiled even more and stood up, making sure her hips swayed just right.

She handed Sho a ticket. "This is what I actually came here for. You are welcome to invite one person to the party as your guest. All performers are to enjoy the party once they are finished with their numbers." She looked at Shoko who was now right behind Sho. Their eyes met and Shoko could tell something wasn't right.

"Let's go, Sho." She urged.

"Well it is nice meeting you two." Sarah stated. Sho nodded and turned to leave. "By the way, in my opinion, she deserves to be with you. At least she knows who exactly you are." Sarah started walking away. "Three. Two. and . . ."

"What do you mean?" Sho called out to her.

"Perfect." She whispered to herself. She turned around.

**Leave it to spoilt children to grow up to be selfish and manipulative adults, right? I hope you are enjoying the story so far. It feels really refreshing to be back to writing. Please review, good or bad, I will appreciate it all. Once again, hope you are enjoying the story. **


	12. In bed with Strangers

**Chapter 12- In bed with Strangers**

"The plan would have went on without a problem if you hadn't ruined it!" Kyoko hissed as she back handed the other actor. The guy looked up at her with hateful eyes.

"We were heading right for a fucking trap!" He responded. She shoved her foot into his face.

"You think that wasn't part of the plan, dumb-ass?"

"You are just trying to get us fucking killed!" The guy pushed her foot out of his face. She backed away for a moment. "Don't think I don't know what you are really aiming at. You fuck our best guy, seduce him into thinking you are one of us, then destroy us all."

"There is no time to waste." Ren growled at the two. Kyoko nodded and then looked down at the man on the floor.

He crawled away from her, in honest terror. "Trust me," She whispered to him, "if I wanted to destroy your little gang, I could have done it a long ass time ago, without having to take my clothes off."

"Cut!" Director Adam called out. "That was good. Next scene we will film in forty minutes. Kyoko, Ren, Helen, Karter, be prepared by then."

"Right!" They all called out.

Kyoko walked over to the water fountain. After a few gulps, she looked over to Ren. He was talking to Helen, one of the other actresses on set. She decided to stand there by the wall, drinking her water.

_What was it that he wanted to talk to be about?_ She thought. They had breakfast together, but when he started talking about something important, he got a strange phone call. When he came back from answering it, he got extremely quiet. She tried hard not to seem worried about the situation, but she couldn't help it.

Her mind went all sorts of directions about what that phone call or what he was going to tell.

"Kyoko?" Rea walked up to her. "How did it go?" She handed Kyoko a towel. Kyoko wiped off her face.

"It went smoothly, only one take." Kyoko explained. Rea laughed.

"I am talking about the breakfast date." Rea explained. "Well?"

"Oh." Kyoko looked away. "It was nice." Kyoko could feel Rea's eyes piercing the back of her head, wanting more details.

"We just ate breakfast, talked about how our night went, and then came here. Nice and simple." Kyoko smiled. Rea could tell something was up, but she didn't press any further.

"I should probably get ready for the next scene." Kyoko snapped out of her doomed mood. "I will be back." With that said, she was gone.

Rea looked over at Ren as he was just finishing up his conversation with Helen. He noticed her look at him.

**Sho **

Shoko watched Sho stare out the taxi window. He was obviously was thinking about whatever it was that Sarah had told him. She wanted to ask about what it was about, but the atmosphere told her that it was best for him to sort it out in his head first.

"_He isn't who he says he is. He is someone completely different, hiding under this fake identity. I feel so bad for the poor girl. She has no clue who she really is sleeping with at night."_

Sho recalled Sarah's words. He couldn't tell what bothered him more, the whole subject, or the fact that she said Kyoko was sleeping with Ren. The image of her laying next to that man, half naked, made his blood start to boil. It wasn't an image that he needed in his head at all.

_Calm down. Kyoko wouldn't do such a thing. I doubt she even fully understands how to even. . . _

"Ugh! Why the hell am I even worried about it!" Sho screamed. "That girl is no longer my concern!"

"_I still don't understand why you just don't take her back. Be her hero once more." _Sarah's voice rung in his ears.

_Take her back, huh? _He thought.

**Ren **

Yashiro watched Ren as they walked out of the studio. "So how was breakfast this morning?" He asked, trying to determine why Ren was giving off a strange vibe.

Ren remained silent for a moment, thinking about what he should say about the date. He wished he wouldn't have gotten a call from LME at the time.

_We will wait for your reply. _He recalled President Lory's words. He knew that it was inevitable that the information would go public, however, how it went public was the topic of debate. He knew Sarah was the one that hacked the database, but his knowledge was pure hearsay and nothing linked her to the hack directly. There was no guarantee that she would hold her end of the deal either if he went along with her commands.

_The real concern is Kyoko. _He thought. Suddenly, he realized that Yashiro was still waiting for him to respond to the question. "I wished there was more time to enjoy Kyoko's company." He stated with that concerning, forced smile.

They both continued into the car. "We have just a bit of time before. . ." Yashiro started to say. He saw a strange look on Ren's face that he never experienced all the time he worked for the man. He held an expression that of a child, a scared and lost child. _What in the world? _

_What exactly happened this morning? _

**Kyoko **

Kyoko walked back into the hotel lobby with Rea. She reviewed the plans set for the next day. _I wish there was time to spend with Ren. _She instantly started to shake the idea out of her head. _If he knew that I was thinking such things. . . _She scolded herself. _I have to focus on finishing this movie. Everyone is counting on me to do it. _

"It sure was a long day, huh?" Rea stated. Kyoko nodded. Rea looked down at her phone. "Umm, you mind if I take this call?" She asked.

"Sure." Kyoko stated. Rea bowed as to say 'thank you' and sped off somewhere more private.

Kyoko decided to take the opportunity to look around the hotel. She walked through the lobby and a bit past the diner. She took in the details of the wallpaper, brown and gold lines. She noticed the light fixtures had the same pattern on them. She took in the scenes displayed on every painting on the wall, all which enhanced the overall appearance of the hotel. _Whoever designed this place really put a lot of effort in it. _She thought happily.

"You besides me, never did I see that accurately. Though the night sky echoes, the slightest possibility." She heard someone singing. She followed the sound to find an outside sitting space. "Ugh! Sounds so stupid! Why the hell did that idiot just now say something about a new song!" Sho grumbled as he tossed a piece of paper behind him.

The paper bounced over to Kyoko. She picked up. _That jerk! _She grumbled in her mind. _Just because he is a celebrity doesn't mean he can litter!_ However, she was curious as to what was on the paper. As much as she hated him, and hated to support him, she did like the sound that was coming from him just now.

"You besides me, never did I see that accurately. Though the night sky echoes, the slightest possibility. . ." She tried singing it the same as he just had.

Sho turned around, mortified that she had, not only seen the paper, but heard him sing it.

She smiled. She never really heard him sing a song as toned down as this, but she liked it. "What is wrong with it?" She asked.

Sho blushed. He didn't even knew she could sing like she did. Maybe those acting lessons also included vocals. It made sense when he thought about it. "It just," He stuttered. "It is just too embarrassing. I don't like singing sappy music."

"Then why did you bother to even start writing sappy?" She sat down at a nearby table and looked at the paper. _Why am I even having this conversation with him? _She scolded herself. She looked back over at him. He really seemed to be struggling.

"That stupid man. Why does it have to be about love?" Sho asked himself.

_So this is for someone he is working for? _Kyoko thought. She hummed the words over again. She really couldn't help but like it. There was a sense of honesty that was captivated in it that most of his music didn't have. _How much of these really good ones does he throw away just because he is too embarrassed? _She thought.

"You are a real idiot." She said out loud. Sho looked at her with annoyed eyes. She didn't take it back though. "Take this and finish it!" She threw the paper back at him.

"Hey! You can't tell me what-" He snapped, but was cut off when he felt her demonic presence.

"Someone once told me that you sometimes have to do things that you don't want to. You may not want to finish that song, but it is your job to do it. Forget what people say and just do your job." She stated. She turned to start heading back towards the lobby. "Besides, it really is a great start. Even if it is something coming from you." With that said, she walked off.

Sho glared at her back. Suddenly, he imagine what she looked like in that wedding gown. _Did you actually want to marry that girl? _Sarah's voice echoed. He shook his head, trying to erase the crazy thought from his mind. "That stupid women, putting crazy ideas in my head." He scolded. "There is no way I would want to be married. Especially to a plain girl like her."

_Try again, Pretty boy. _

He glanced down at the crumbled piece of paper. Irritated with himself, he threw it once again.

_I don't understand why you don't just take her back. _

**I hope you are enjoying the story so far. The next one will be posted up in the next two days. Please review. Enjoy hearing from you all. **


	13. Cancel My Day

**Chapter 13- Cancel My Day **

"Yeah, that is great." Kyoko smiled as she listened on the phone. She stared out her window from her bed. "No, I don't mind the work load at all. It is exhausting, but also very fulfilling." She responded. She heard Ren's response on the other end of the line. She just continued to smile. "I am more concerned about you. Have you ate since this morning?" She asked.

The line went silent and she knew her answer.

"Maybe breakfast again tomorrow morning?" Ren offered trying to continue the conversation before she started in about his diet. "It really does make my day to see you first thing in the morning."

"Sure. Actually, from now on, I will eat every meal with you until I know it is a habit for you to eat them on your own." She said, clearly upset about him skipping meals. Ren just chuckled.

"Alright." He responded. "That would make my day even more amazing."

"Good." Was all she was able to say. "By the way, what was it that you wanted to talk about this morning?" Kyoko asked, completely changing the subject.

"Oh, that?" Ren sounded nervous. "It isn't. . . it is something that should be said in person, not on the phone." He replied.

"Oh?" She was even more curious. _What could he possibly want to talk about? _She thought. _Something that can't be said on the phone? _She thought about it really hard, but drew a blank.

"Don't worry about it." Ren said after a while. Even through the phone he could feel her brain wanting to explode. "I will tell you in person. For now, we both should be getting some sleep." He said.

'mhm." She responded.

"Night, Kyoko." Ren stated. She smiled.

"Night." She responded sweetly.

"Love you, sweet dreams." Ren said and hung up. Once again, she was completely caught off guard. It was the second night in a row that he told her that he loved her and hung up. _What exactly is that all about? _She thought. She suddenly felt guilty. _Now that I think about it, since I started dating him, not once have I told him how I felt. _She sighed.

"I lo-lo-lo-.. .." She tried to face turned completely red and she threw herself into her pillow. Even without him there, she couldn't say those words.

_I use to tell Sho that I loved him all the time. Why was it so easy back then and not now? Was it because it was with Tsuruga? Or because she was just a child and didn't mean it in that sense? _She threw her head back down onto her pillow. "I am a really horrible person." She concluded.

**Ren **

_I wonder what sort of face she made just now. _Ren thought with amusement. Suddenly, he felt broken hearted as he thought how much she may come to hate him in the next couple days. _Will she detest me when she finds out? _He thought. He hated how difficult it was.

However, he knew that even if Sarah hadn't started the whole mess up, eventually, he would have had to tell her. After all, he couldn't be as cruel as to ask her to take on a false name if they decide to get married, have children with a fake name.

He shook his head. _You are thinking far too much ahead. _He scolded himself. _Especially, _He glanced out the window, _if she comes to hate me. Such worries would be no more. _

_How would Kyoko react to finding out that I am Koun? _He wondered. He honestly couldn't imagine her reaction. There was a good chance that she will feel betrayed and start to hate him just as much as she hates Sho. The thought of that possibility made him wish for death. There was a chance that she wouldn't react that way at all, but, in fact, the complete opposite. Unfortunately, he couldn't see that reaction too well.

He sighed as he rested his head on the back of the chair. "Kyoko." He whispered her name. Already, he felt her slipping from his fingertips. Soon he would no longer be able to hold her. No longer would he be able to call her in the middle of the night. No longer will he be able to even look at her beautiful eyes.

Never again could he . . .

**Yashiro **

"Hello?" Yashiro picked up the phone. He felt extremely concerned when he glanced at the name on the phone. It was almost three in the morning. His mind raced at all the possibilities that could have caused this unexpected call.

"Cancel all my appointments for tomorrow."

"What?" He jumped up out of his bed. _Something is seriously wrong. _Before he could say anything, the line was cut off.

_What is going on? This isn't like him. . ._ Yashiro worried.

**Kyoko **

"So you are going to have breakfast with Ren again?" Rea asked. Kyoko nodded. Rea smiled at the glowing smile from the young actress. _She really loves him. _Rea felt butterflies in

her stomach as she thought about it. She remembered being Kyoko's age and having someone she couldn't wait to see. She sighed in content, "To be young and in love. I sure miss those days." She teased a bit.

They continued down the hall towards the lobby.

They were cut off by Sarah. "Oh, I am so sorry." Sarah apologized as she ran into them. Kyoko shook her head. "Kyoku? Right?" Sarah smiled innocently.

"Kyoko." Kyoko corrected her.

"Oh. Your english improved much since last time I saw you." Sarah giggled. Rea watched in concern. She couldn't figure it out, but something felt off. "So how is the film going?"

"Ah!" Kyoko instinctively bowed. Sarah tried hard not to laugh at the display. "It is very much pleasurable. I really enjoying the part." Kyoko suddenly felt embarrassed as she realized that she was in America. She glanced up and felt relieved when Sarah didn't seem to think anything by her Japanese gesture. Sarah just smiled at her.

"Kyoko." Rea nudged Kyoko and nodded her head towards the door. Sarah and Kyoko looked towards the door to see Ren walking in. Kyoko blushed a little. Sarah's eyes narrowed in annoyance, but quickly replaced the expression with a smile.

"Well, I have to go to work, tell Koun I said hi." Sarah waved as she walked off.

"Koun?" Kyoko and Rea asked in unison.

"Who is Koun?" Rea asked.

Before Kyoko could respond, Ren approached them. "What was that about?" He asked with a hint of anger in his voice. Kyok suddenly felt scared. _He is angry._.

"She just asked me to tell Koun 'Hi'?" She said, still not entirely sure why Sarah said that.

"Koun?" Ren said in a demonic voice, setting off alarms in Kyoko's head.

_Does he hate Koun? Well...makes sense he doesn't exactly like Kuu either. Yeah! That must be it! But. . .he must think I have some connection to him. Ah. . . _Kyoko panicked. _Think! Wait! _"Maybe she thinks since Kuu is suppose to be my father, I know Kuon!"

"Koun is his son?" Rea asked. Kyoko nodded. "So she assumes he is your brother?"

"That is the only thing I could think it could be."

This conclusion made Ren nearly snap. _That stupid bitch. Why the hell are you doing this? _He thought, wishing to kill Sarah. After a few seconds, he just sighed. _I can't let Sarah's games get to me. For now, I just need to focus on Kyoko. _He grabbed Kyoko's hand, "Tell Nettler that an emergency came up, Kyoko won't be going in today. If he has issues, I will take responsibility." He told Rea before dragging Kyoko out the door.

"Wait! Tsuruga-san!" Rea called out, but the two were already gone. "What was that all about." She asked the empty air around her. She glanced down at her phone as it started to go off. Yashiro Yukihito.

"Ren!" Kyoko cried out to the back of her boyfriend. _What has gotten into him? _She thought. _He wouldn't do something so irresponsible as to. . .What happened? _

"Ren!" She cried out more. "Ren!" The man finally slowed down.

"Spend the entire day with me, Kyoko." He said in a quiet voice. She couldn't tell why, but he looked so far away, emotionally and physically. He didn't even seem to be himself. She wouldn't be able to recognize him if it wasn't for the fact she knew he was standing right before her. He was normally so composed, but at that moment, he was like a child that just lost his best friend to a tragedy. "I promise I will answer questions tonight. Just for the rest of the day until the sun goes down. . ." He turned to her, "stay with me."

She suddenly had an urge to hug him and take that expression off his face. However, she just stood there. "Okay." She managed to respond.

**I hope you are enjoying the story. Please review. Next Chapter: Ren tries to enjoy his day with Kyoko without worries, knowing that he will have to tell her when it's all over. How is she going to respond to the news?**


	14. Until the Sun Goes Down Pt 1

**Chapter 14- Until the Sun Goes Down Pt. 1**

"You sure this is what you want to do?" Kyoko asked as she walked backwards.

Ren Smiled. "Somehow, this sort of date looks good on you." _How does a date look good on someone? _Kyoko thought, but she was glad to see that he was smiling again.

_I wonder what happened to make him make such a face. .._

"Kyoko, look." Ren nodded for her to look behind her. She was amazed as she looked up to the Giraffe. Her eyes lit up. Seeing this reaction out of her only made Ren smile more. This was exactly what he wanted that day; to see her many different expressions that had a smile attached to them.

"Can we go look at the monkeys? " Kyoko asked once she was done admiring the Giraffe.

Ren nodded and grabbed her hand. He waited a moment to see how she would respond to the gesture. Once he was for sure she didn't mind, he guided her down the path to the Monkeys.

"Look at this little guy!" Kyoko cried out as she watched the baby spider monkey from the glass. "He so cute!" She waved at him. To her surprise, he returned a quick, little imitation of her gesture.

"Really cute." Ren agreed. Kyoko glanced up to see a smile that seemed extremely familiar to her, but yet, she never seen such a smile on his face. It was a pure hearted smile filled with content. Just her quick glance at it made her heart start beating faster.

"Ah." Kyoko jumped back, looking around, hoping to find something to calm her nerves. "Do howlers really Howl?" She quickly averted her attention to the Howl Monkeys on the other side of the path. Ren held back his chuckle as he noticed how red the girl was turning.

"They make a rather loud noise that may seem like a howl, but unfortunately, I don't think we will hear them today." Ren explained. Kyoko nodded.

**Sho **

"What the hell do you want, woman?" Sho narrowed his eyes as Sarah approached him once again.

"Nothing, I just want to see how my little star is holding up." Sarah said innocently. "So how are you holding up?"

"Go the hell away." Sho said bluntly.

"So not so well?" She continued, ignoring his commands. "I guess I wouldn't be happy either if I had to live my life, day after day, watching the love of my life walk out the door with another man."

"Shut the hell up, you pesky woman!" Sho snapped, causing a scene in diner. Sarah didn't flinch at the reaction, if anything, she enjoyed it.

"So that is your answer?" She said calmly. "You are in love with that girl?" Sho just looked back down at his paper, deciding to no longer listen to her. Sarah sighed. "If you truly love that girl, you will do everything in your power to remove her from that man's side before she ends up so broke," Sho's eyes widened as he heard the threatening tone in the actress's voice, " not even God himself can save her."

**Ren **

"Mommy! Mommy! Look!" Kyoko and Ren heard a little boy exclaimed as they rounded the corner to the gorillas. They watched as the boy put his hand to the window. "You see that! You see that? She is really smart!"

"Yes, I see. Come on now, we need to get going if you want to see _all _of the animals." The mother responded.

Kyoko smiled at the scene. A part of her couldn't help but wish to have memories with her own mother like that. However, she knew what kind of person her mother was and is and knew that such a thing would be entirely impossible.

The rest of the morning, the two looked around the outdoor habitats, hand in hand, talking about the different kinds of animals. Both with sparkling smiles on their faces. Ren took pictures as Kyoko pet some of the animals. Kyoko took pictures of the llama that tried to eat Ren's hair.

Never had either one of them felt such freedom from worries in all their lives.

Ren looked at his watch. It was about noon. He smiled. "How about we take a break and go get something to eat?"

_So far, this has to be the best day of my life. _He thought as he grabbed his dear Kyoko's hand and walked her towards the little restaurant at the center of the zoo. _No matter how the day ends, I will make the most of it. _

**Sarah **

"Who says that you can't always get what you want from life?" Sarah giggled as she put on her lipstick. "Soon Koun will be exposed, making it impossible for him to be with that girl. Of course, that is if she even sticks around after finding out. He will fall into despair and come crawling to me for forgiveness. I will forgive him and be the one to comfort him." She sighed in content with her plan. "Just to make sure that that girl don't come back into the picture, I will push her back into the arms of that dumb-ass high school celebrity wannabe."

She finished getting ready for her magazine shoot and started heading out to the studio. Just as she entered the hall, her phone started to go off.

"Did you do as I asked, sweetheart?" She heard her father on the other line. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course." She replied.

"Good. Good. You know, I was thinking. . ." She hung up on him without saying a word and put her phone on silent.

"Sorry, but I have better things to worry about than that little brats birthday." Sarah smirked.

"Sarah!" The photographer called out. "I have just a few shots left with Brain and Ngan and then you are up."

**Well that was the first half of the day. I wanted to break it up for a couple reasons. 1. to really stretch the suspense. I have a few things going on that made me cut this chapter a bit short. **

**Also I am sure you may ask why I picked something as simple as the Zoo when in Hollywood. Well it simple- I love the zoo and I am sure that at any age, seeing the animals in that environment brings out the child in everyone. **

**Next Half: Kyoko and Ren go see the Rain Forest and Aquarium. **

**So I hope you are enjoying the story and as always, let me know. Have any questions, I will try my best to answer them. **


	15. Until the Sun Goes Down Pt 2

**Chapter 15- Until the Sun Goes down pt. 2**

"Wow!" Kyoko exclaimed as she walked into the aquarium. Everything was tinted blue, making her feel like she really was walking underwater. Sting rays swam above their head. Schools of fish zig zagged in all sorts of directions.

"Look at all the different kinds of fish!" Kyoko walked over to one side. Ren just smiled and watched as well. He watched as a puzzled look came upon Kyoko's face.

"What is it that you are thinking about?" He asked, quite amused with her expression.

"What kind of fish would we be?" Kyoko responded. "Or what kind of fish would we have been in a past life?"

"Good question." Ren smiled as he watched the fishes swim. He thought about the question light-heartedly. "A lantern Fish." He responded after a moment.

"Huh?" Kyoko didn't quite see it. "Lantern Fish?'

"A deceiving specimen that lures prey to it by its glow. " Ren clarified. Kyoko thought about it, and to her demise, she couldn't exactly disagree with him. He was by far the most charming actor she had ever met, but besides a small handful of others and herself, people who tried to get close to him was scared off by his interior personality.

_If he is a lantern fish, then what would I be? _Kyoko thought. She wondered. "You would be a Koi." Ren answered that question for her.

"A Koi?" She was not pleased with the idea. She was hoping for something a bit more erotic and interesting. A koi seemed so plan.  
"A fish known for it's beauty, and one can't help but feel calm when they watch the Koi." Ren explained. "Now. . .If you are talking about sea creatures, you have to be a dolphin." Kyoko tilted her head in curiosity. Ren laughed. "You are beautiful with a wide range of personality, captivating everyone's attention. Not to mention you are an amazing performer."

Kyoko's heart skipped as she heard him give her so many compliments in just a few sentences. Ren must have saw her heart when it started beating like crazy because he took the opportunity to pull her close and give her a kiss on the forehead. They stood there for a moment, enjoying the closeness. Kyoko tried to look up into Ren's eyes, but he pulled her head into his chest. "God." He whispered, barely heard by Kyoko. "I love you so much."

He sighed and released her from his embrace, but not her hand. "Let's finish looking at the fish and go check out the rainforest exhibit." He smiled at her.

Kyoko held her breath as her chest tightened. The space between them felt like a black hole, sucking away her happiness and leaving this strange empty void inside her. _Why did he smile like that? _She felt the tears threaten to reach her eyes, only she had no idea why she wanted to cry.

"'Kay." Kyoko nodded, putting on the best face she could and ignoring the alarms in her brain.

**Sho **

Sho's mind twisted and knotted as he tried to figure out what Sarah's problem was. Why did she want him to go after Kyoko so bad? He could tell from her tone towards Kyoko that she didn't think all that much about her, so why did she care if Kyoko got stung?

"Why the hell should I care if she gets hurt?!" Sho screamed. He leaned his head back, looking out the hotel window. _You are in love with that girl? _Sarah's voice echoed. As much as he hated it, that girl was constantly hitting the right notes.

_He isn't who he says he is. _Sarah's voice continued. _If you truly love her, you would everything in your power to take her from that man's side before she ends up so broke, not even God himself can save her. _

He imagined little Kyoko crying when her mother left her, and then the shocked Kyoko when she found out that he wasn't serious about her right before she snapped. _Slowly, she started becoming a new person since then. Someone stronger than that little girl, but someone less scary as that hateful woman. _

"If she gets caught up with that man's lies, she will break." Sho thought out loud. "But it's not my place to fix her or save her."

"I think after all you put her through, you owe Kyoko to save her." Shoko put in her input. She overheard the whole conversation with Sarah, and she couldn't help but worry about the poor girl. She loved Kyoko and didn't want to see the sweet girl get hurt again. Though, she knew she was just as much in fault for kyoko's misery as Sho. She sighed at the guilt.

_Speaking of nosy. . ._Sho groaned in his mind as he remembered just how many times Shoko tried to push him to make up with Kyoko and start a new with her.

He stared out the window at the upside down birds outside, thinking about what he should do. Minuted past as he thought through the mazes in his brain.

He startled Shoko when he suddenly jumped up. "Okay!" He declared. Shoko looked at him, puzzled. "I am going to make the best song anyone in the world has ever heard!"

"What does that have to do with Kyoko-chan?" Shoko asked, completely baffled.

**Kyoko **

"It is really hot in here." Kyoko groaned.

"It is a rainforest habitat. It is going to a bit hot and wet." Ren Smiled. He could feel the clamminess of Kyoko's palm as he squeezed tighter.

The two walked through the trails inside the habitat. Kyoko was amazed when they got to walk over a little running stream, up a little path through the tall trees (filled with birds and monkeys) and under a waterfall. She found it was like being thrown into a fairy-tale. Ren laughed as she explained the story she made up.

"You should really write that story." Ren suggested when she finished. Although, he was chuckling, giving her mix signals if he was being serious or not.

The rainforest trail lead them into the cave exhibit.

Kyoko held tightly to Ren as she struggled to see in the dimly lit, man made cave. Ren could feel her breast press against his arm, making him feeling a bit uneasy for a while, but kept his composure. He was just happy to have her so close for the time being.

**Sarah **

"I heard that you ran into some problems during the shooting a month back, what exactly happened?" Milanda Elvis, a television talk show host, asked director Adam Nettler during an interview. Sarah watched the show with disgust.

"We had our lead actress quit midway through the movie, actually." Nettler answered.

"Wo-wow!" Milanda responded. "Does that happen often in the movie industry?"

"Well, yes," Nettler responded with a skeptical expression, "then again, no. You see- it happens more with the side cast or filler cast- not so much with the lead cast members. When a lead does quit it normally is in the first week or so, never- at least, not in my ten years of experience- do they midway through the production."

"I see." Milanda nodded. "So what do you do in that particular situation?"

"There are many different things that could be done to fix the situation, all which cost thousands of dollars to do. We did, however, cast a new actress for role."

"Doesn't that set you back?" Milanda sounded confused.

"Yes, but I felt it was for the best for the film." Nettler explained.

"Is it working out?"

"Yes. The girl is an amazing actress. To be honest, she may even be a blessing to the movie."

"So we will be expecting you here again next year to talk about the award you will be recieve for that movie as well?" Milanda asked. Nettler nodded. Milanda laughed. "When we come back we will talk about Adam Nettler's award winning film _Tomorrow's wind. _We will be right back!" Milanda pointed to the camera.

Sarah groaned. "So, you think that that annoying little asian is going to win you another award winning film, eh?" She sipped on her margarita. "Mr. Nettler, let's see how well the movie turns out when your lead cast members are caught in exploited to the tabloids." She smiled bitterly.

**Ren **

Kyoko and Ren both felt uneasy as the sun started to set. Kyoko had promised Ren she would stay with him all day, until the sun went down. Ren promised Kyoko that he would tell her everything as soon as the day was done.

They both enjoyed their morning breakfast together and seeing all the animals at the zoo. They also had enough time to spare to have a nice romantic dinner by the beach.

As the sun went down, Ren watched it with his will fading. _Tonight, Kyoko may be crying herself to sleep or making voodoo dolls of me. But, it was fun while it lasted. _Ren thought bitterly.

"Kyoko?" He sighed, making Kyoko jump. She was scared to hear what he wanted to say. So scared that she didn't know if she wanted to hear what he was going to say. Feeling that void reappear, she clenched her fist and stared down to her lap.

The sun was barely visible when Ren spoke. "Kyoko." He repeated, inhaling all the courage he had. "You know that I am not. . . my name isn't . . ." He inhaled again. "I am not the person you think I am."

Kyoko glanced up at him. She wasn't sure what he was talking about. _His name? Not the person I think he is? What is he going on about? _

"You see, the thing is . . ." Ren tried to find the right words to say. His lungs and heart felt like they were going to give out before he could find the words. Thoughts of her soon-to-be reaction clouded his mind.

"Ren?' Kyoko brought him back. She looked extremely worried, staring back down at her hands. "Are you alright?"

"Ren." Ren sighed to himself as the tears fought him. He shook his head. "I know I have told you this many times, Kyoko, but I love you." He held his head down, his body starting to shake. "I love you like I never loved anyone. I think I been in love with you since the moment we met." Kyoko reached over the table, "But. . ."she pulled her hand back. "I can't be with you."

Her eyes opened wide, her heart stopped completely. _So that is why he been acting strange? _She thought. _He really is going to break it off with me. But why? Did I do something wrong? _She thought.

"The only way I can be with you is as Ren Tsuruga, but he don't exist. He is just a character created for me to keep on living and working." Tears started to fall from his face. "Ren Tsuruga is the one you fell in love with and soon, he won't even exist."

Kyoko sat back on her sit, deciding, no matter how much it hurt, she would have to listen. Oh god! did it hurt, but she could hear that these words were killing him even more.

Ren continued to shake, unable to determine where to start from there and how much of the truth should he tell her.

"I lied to you, Kyoko. From the moment we met, I have done so much lying." Ren repented. "I am sorry. I never thought. . . I didn't. . . I should have thought about this all before hand. I . . .I am so sorry."

_Sorry? Lie? _Kyoko tried to wrap her head around it all. However, one question rang louder than another question. _Who exactly is Ren Tsuruga? _She thought with her heart pounding painfully in her head.

The two sat in quiet for a while, the sun went down, leaving them alone in a dim candle light. Ren calmed down a bit as his mind came back to him. Kyoko's mind also went quiet. The blanket of silence whispered of the pain and regret that both felt.

"Why does it have to be Ren Tsuruga?" Kyoko thought out loud. Ren didn't reply. "Who are you reall then?" Kyoko asked louder, the rage filling her body, Ren could feel her frustration, but remained quiet. "Why? Why won't you answer me?" She screamed.

The rage and betrayal started to flood her veins. _Why? Why? Why is this happening to me? _She couldn't help but think. _Everything was going just fine. _Tears filled her eyes.

"Koun." Ren finally answered was the atmosphere calmed down again. "After tonight, I will make it public that my name is Koun Hizuri, the son of the famed actor Kuu and Juliena Hizuri. That is why." Ren said with much regret.

"Wha-" Kyoko tried to process the information, but it wouldn't register. _He is Koun? He is Kuu's son? _

"I think you can see the problem that will arise once this becomes public." Ren said quietly. He took in a deep breathe, knowing that he had cut a pretty deep wound in her already, he made up his mind. "There is more, though, Kyoko. When I tell you this, you will surely hate me."

"Re-Ko-uh?" She was confused on how she should address him. Then something snapped inside her as she remembered something.

"Kyoko, the truth is, I am not only Koun, but. . ."

"Sarah." Kyoko shook. "Sarah knew about all of this before. . ." _Why does it hurt thinking about it that way? _Kyoko started to cry. _Sarah. . .what does she have to do with it all? _

"Kyoko, where are you going?" Ren stood up as Kyoko slide out of her chair. _I don't want to know! _ "Kyoko! Listen!"

_He said that I am going to hate him. Sarah knew. Why? Why does these small details feel like they are . . Why can't I. . ._Kyoko, without realizing it, started running, tears streaming down her face. _Why am I so scared to hear anymore? _

**Kyoko **

Kyoko returned to the hotel alone. Rea was waiting for her when she returned. She smiled as she walked up to the young actress but stopped as soon as she saw the pale expression on her face. "Kyoko?" Rea said, worried. Kyoko didn't pay any mind to her though. Instead, she walked past her manager as if she didn't exist.

For Kyoko, nothing existed. Nothing real, that is. Everything she knew, suddenly, it all was twisted into a surreal reality. The only thing that she could comprehend was how to keep on walking.

She walked up the multiple flights of stairs, completely forgetting there was an elevator, and started down the hallway towards her room. Sho was just walking out of his own room when he noticed her.

_She looks so . . ._

_If you truly love her, you will do everything in your power to remove her from that man's side before she becomes so broken, not even God himself can save her. _Sarah's voice warned him.

"Kyoko?" Sho asked. She kept looking down and walking. _I already made my mind up! _Sho scolded himself as he built up the confidence. "You should leave that Tsuruga jerk!" Sho declared. She didn't acknowledge him, pissing him off. He decided to run after her, pulling on her wrist. "I know that you don't want to hear this from me, but he isn't the person you think he is!" Kyoko just stood there, feeling too numb to respond or escape. "Kyoko." Sho looked at the torn Kyoko as she held her head down, covering her eyes with her bangs. "Kyoko." He loosened his grip on her, feeling weak and frightened himself.

As he did, Kyoko returned to her initial instinct, go to her room and lock herself away for the night.

**I like to give a shout out to all of you who left amazing reviews that helped me determine this chapter and encouraged me to keep writing. Thank you everyone. If you have any questions ask. I will try my best to respond. **

**Now, I know that not too many people were expecting this kind of reaction, but I promise that you will not be disappointed in the end product. I took into account just how a normal person would respond to so much information. Shock, anger, hurt, scared, and also just above all, not knowing what is the right emotion to feel when trying to process it all. Also, I took into consideration that many of these feelings are new to Kyoko and so she would have even a harder time to process them. **

**If you ever been in love, you may understand how easy it is to let these crazy thoughts and emotions take the reins and lose all common sense. **

**Next Chapter: ****By Any Other Name**

**So how is Kyoko going to respond once she gets her mind around it all? is Sho going to take advantage of the situation? How will the press react to Ren's announcement? Will Ren get a chance to tell Kyoko the ENTIRE truth? Will Sarah get her way in the end? Stay tune, and have all the answers be answered in another chapter. **


	16. Self Detonate

***I know that in the previous chapter I said the title is going to be "By Any Other Name" and that chapter is going to be coming up, however, when looking at my notes, I skipped over this chapter. So I apologize for misleading you, but I wish for you to get the whole story at a decent quality. Thank you and enjoy. **

**Chapter 16- Self Detonate**

"Mr. Hizuri can you tell us why you chose to change your name?" One reporter asked as she walked backwards, holding a mic to Ren/Koun's face. Cameras flashed madly, everyone desperately wanting to take a picture of the 'return' of the protogy son. Yashiro did the best he could to shield his employer from the paparazzi, but he was only one tiny man against an army of them.

"Why is it that you left in the first place, Mr. Hizuri?" Another reported jumped in.

"Is this mean that you will no longer use the name of Ren Tsuruga, Mr. Hizuri?" A third one chimed in. So many questions.

"Sorry, but no further questions will be answered at this point and time." Yashiro told the reporters as they made their way to the car.

"Mr. Hizuri!"

"Mr. Hizuri!"

They all started to chant his name as they made a last attempt to get something out of him.

**Kyoko **

"This morning, the famous Japanese actor, Ren Tsuruga, has made an astonishing announcement that swept the nation." The reporter on the tv stated. Kyoko sat in her chair, eating her breakfast (or more like playing with it). She glanced at the screen through her swollen eyes. "Announcing that he is the son of the Hizuri family, Koun, set the entire nation by a storm. It had been almost six years since the last time anyone had seen the famed son and no one knew where he had disappeared to until this morning. Lad, you mind taking the story from here?"

"Yes. . ." Another reporter looked down at his paper. "It seems that the Hizuri family just can't keep themselves out of the spotlight this year, Natalie. Not that long ago, Kuu is announcing an old affair of his that ended in a child that had recently entered the spotlight. Now, it is the return of their own son, Koun."

Kyoko looked back down at her food. Suddenly, she had no desire to eat anything. _It is really late in the morning anyhow. _She told herself, allowing herself to dismiss the plate.

_I wonder what he is doing right now. _She started to shake. _It hurts. _Images from the previous day came into her head. How much fun she had during the day. How she was scared that morning. How he held her as if she would disappear. How she ran off before he could finish. _It hurts so much!_

"Kyoko?" She heard Rea knocking on the door. "Kyoko, honey? It's almost ten. Are you going to come out?" Kyoko just ignored manager. She wanted to figure things out.

Rea leaned against the door, feeling helpless. "Kyoko, sweetie?" Rea called out to the girl. She was worried about her; not as her manager, but as her friend. "Kyoko, please come out, or let me in. Talk to me. Please?"

She watched the press release earlier that morning and was able to figure out what Kyoko was so upset about. She couldn't blame the girl for being a bit taken back by the news, but also knew that locking herself away wasn't the answer. "Kyoko?"

_How? _Kyoko thought, completely tuning out Rea's voice. _How should I have reacted at that moment? _She continued to replay the events over and over again. _And why?_

**Sho **

"For the time being, that is all that I will be releasing. Thank you for your time." Sho listened to Ren/Koun's announcement for the tenth time that morning. He felt sick to his stomach. He wanted nothing more than to punch that man. _So that is who he really is? Just a spoiled brat that got a jump start from his parents? And Kyoko . . ._Her appearance the night before haunted him all night and long into the morning. She looked exhausted and broke. _She got caught right in the middle of it, just like what that bitch said. _

"Kyoko! Please open the door!" He glanced over towards the door as he heard Rea's cries. Kyoko was quite a ways down the hall, so for him to be able to hear her from that distance. . .

Without even thinking, Sho went out into the main hall to go check out the fuss. Rea was leaning against the door, nearly in tears. "I know you are upset and confused, but please, locking yourself inside won't help! Please Kyoko!" _So Kyoko is still. . ._He imagined her crying all night long. He didn't want to see that face. He would do anything to see any other expression than that.

"Just let her cry, Miss!" Sho called out to Rea. _Any other expression. _He thought. "After all, I am sure she feels quite embarrassed that she was fooled by such an obvious act."

"What the hell is your problem." Rea snapped.

_Any other expression. _"Just sayin' she deems herself a profession actress, but she couldn't even tell the difference from a performance and honesty. Even I knew that that jerk wasn't who he said to be." Rea started to flame up. _Any other expression. _Sho kept repeating to himself. "She is never going to be able to catch up to me if she can't even do that. Especially now since she has hit her limits."

"Hey, seriously, how rude can you. . ." Rea inched closer to Sho.

"Sho-Ta-Ru." Both Sho and Rea jumped as the door inched open. Dark auras escaped the room and started to surround Sho. _Any other expression. _Sho reminded himself as he started to feel nervous.

Underneath her bangs, Kyoko's eyes began to glow demonically. She reached up and grabbed one of her long forgotten demons. With all her strength she threw it. "NO ONE HERE IS ASKING FOR YOUR INPUT, YOU STUPID PLAYBOY JERK!" The demon hit Sho in the face and sent him flying backwards towards the wall. He coughed as he looked up to the Kyoko that towered over him. "Just you wait! I WILL DESTROY YOU IF IT IS THE LAST I DO!"

Sho couldn't help but smirked. This was the Kyoko he knew. "I win." Sho said, instantly catching Kyoko off guard. Her dark aura vanished into a mist of confusion. "I got you out." He smiled at her sincerely.

"Huh?" Rea and Kyoko said in unison. Before either could figure out the situation, Sho pulled on Kyoko's wrist. _Now all that is left to do is. . . _

"_If you truly love her, you will do everything in your power to remove her from that man's side . . ." _Sarah's ghost reminded him . .

He cuffed his hand behind Kyoko's ear as he pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss that he placed on her. _I will not let you go again. _He thought. _I won't let you cry again. Especially by that man's actions. _Sho thought and used all his strength to keep her in the kiss that she was trying to escape from. He started to notice how warm her lips were and how soft her skin was. He also started to notice some strange feeling in his chest; a burning, racing feeling, one he never felt while kissing a girl and never from the first time he kissed her.

When they finally separated, Kyoko intently slapped him as hard as she could. The burning sensation in his chest was now on his cheek. As he whipped his head back to her, she was standing back up, her eyes covered. "Let's go, Rea." She whispered. Sho rubbed his cheek as he watched as she left.

_That jerk . . ._Kyoko thought as she touched her once-again tainted lips. _Now I can never. . ._She felt like crying.

"I will make you forget about him, Kyoko." Sho called out to her. "Tsuruga or Hizuri or whoever he really is. You will forget him and come back to me." Kyoko ignored him. _Just another one of his games. _She told herself.

Sho sighed as he sat there on the floor. "I will take you from him before you break." He thought out loud.

**Ren/Koun **

"Re-Koun?" Yashiro called out to his employer. The man looked at him. "You may want to eat something." Ren/Koun just stared at him food. He couldn't help it; the food reminded him so much of the girl that nagged him about his eating habits. Now, she wasn't ever going to concern herself with his health. "Koun?" Yashiro called out again. He sighed.

_I wonder how she is doing today. _Koun thought.

"What time is the interview?" He asked the manager of his. Yashiro looked down at the appointment book of his.

"It will be filmed around 2:30 and aired around 4:30." Yashiro responded. "We have a couple hours, why?"

"Call in Abigale." He said. Yashiro looked confused. _Why call her? _"She said she would help me anytime and anywhere."

"They do have. . ." Yashiro tried to protest.

"Abigale will do." Koun confirmed. "Only Abigale will do."

Yashiro nodded. _They did stop production for the day, so hopefully. .. _The phone rung a couple times. "Yello!" Abigail answered.

"Hello." Yashiro coughed. "Is this Abigail Westler?"

"Yes it is. What can I do for you?" She replied happily. Yashiro looked back to his employer and decided to leave the room for the conversation as the atmosphere became heavy with mix emotions.

"This is Yukihito Yashiro speaking on behalf of Koun Hizuri, I was wondering if you mind coming down to the Vixen studio to assist him. He is being rather difficult and won't except makeup from anyone other than you."

"No problem. Adam canceled our scenes for today and I am kind bored. Be down there in an hour. " Click.

_This has to be absolutely perfect. _Ren/Koun thought. _The resurrection of Koun. For Kyoko, there can't be a single detail out of place. _

**Kyoko **

Rea and Kyoko were now in Rea's room on another floor, away from Sho. Kyoko sat on one end of the couch while Rea sat on the other. She couldn't help but notice just how much of a normal teenage girl Kyoko was: hugging her knees tightly as she constipated all of her mixed emotions. _She doesn't have any sisters or a mom to have these sort of talks with. _ Rea reminded herself. She suddenly felt extremely honored that she gets to be the person that is closest to her at that time.

Rea listened to Kyoko tell the story about the night before. Every detail sunk into her mind. She nodded through the entire story before making any kind of conclusion.

"So you got upset in the end and stormed off without hearing the rest." Rea asked to confirm the final details. Kyoko nodded, blushing sheepishly.

"I am a horrible person and am going to hell, right?" Kyoko buried her head into her knees. "He was only trying to tell me something super personal and all I was good for was getting mad!"

She sighed a sigh full of wisdom. "It is a normal reaction, Kyoko." Rea declared. "From what it sounds like, you aren't upset about him lying to you about his name, but the fact he allowed another woman know before you." She chuckled. "That is simply called jealousy."

Kyoko glanced over at Rea with her teary eyes. She allowed herself to process the information. She knew that Rea was right. After all, she had already came across the fact that Ren Tsuruga was only a stage name long before, even if she had buried that information away. That never seemed to bother her. The point she got upset was. . .

_Tell Koun I said hi. _Sarah's voice echoed.

"I am horrible!" Kyoko cried as she suddenly felt angry again.

Rea just laughed as Kyoko's thoughts were written on her face. _Just a normal teenage girl. _She inched closer to the young actress and embraced her. "There, there. Everything will work out in the end. You will see." Kyoko nodded as she relaxed into Rea's embrace. Something about Rea's embrace was comforting, something she never experienced before. Before she could figure out what exactly it was, she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

"You must have cried all night long, worrying all by yourself." Rea smiled as she pulled the bangs from the girl's eyes. "When you wake up, we will figure out a way to make things right, together."

**Sarah **

Sarah laughed hysterically. "So you decided to self detonate! Like that is going to help in the end, Koun." She had watched the press release that morning, the morning nation news, the morning celebrity gossip, and even the morning talk shows, all which were about Koun. She sighed. "I guess it doesn't matter who pulls the trigger though. All that matters is that I am victorious in the end."

**Thank you for reading and all the reviews I received as always. **

**Also, you have no idea how hard it is to write Koun every time I want to say Ren. So I may slip and not catch in the future and I apologize in advance if I do. **

**I know some may be pretty upset about Sho's "selfless?" act, but I promise, it's just part of the story. I personally find stories where the love rival sits back and does nothing but whine and cry absolutely boring. Like seriously. So I had to give him a bit of an opening, whether or not it does him any good. **


	17. By Any other Name

**Chapter 17- By Any other Name **

"The person you are trying to reach is currently not available. Please leave a message after the tone." Kyoko heard the tone. She sighed and hung up without leaving any kind of message. It been an entire day and she hadn't gotten ahold of him. She fought with herself as she tried to determine if it was Koun that caused him to suddenly be unavailable or if it was the fact he never wanted to see her again.

_I wouldn't blame him if he didn't want to see me. _Kyoko sighed again. She glanced around the busy street. Everyone passed her, not even noticing her existence. _This place isn't that much different from Tokyo. _She thought as everyone held their phones to their ears and kept to themselves.

"Kyoko." She jumped at the sound of a terrifying voice. She turned around with a demon in hand.

"What do you want?" She whispered demonically. Sho jumped back a little. Embarrassed that she was starting to scare him, he shook off the fear from his face.

_Take her back. _Sarah's voice echoed in his head, remembering his mission. "Come with me!" He demanded as he grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me!" Kyoko demanded. She started to beat on his back in protest, but he only held on tighter. "I have to go to work!" She sort of lied. She had to go to work, in three hours anyways. "Let me go!"

Sho threw her into the taxi and told the driver where to go. Kyoko was too busy yelling at him to even catch where they were heading.

"Kyoko-chan?" Rea walked out of the hotel and looked around. Kyoko said she was going to wait outside, but there was no sign of her. "Kyoko-chan?" She started to feel worried. She quickly pulled out her phone and called her.

Kyoko's phone started ringing on the sidewalk right next to Rea. "Ky...o...ko." _No. . ._Rea felt her heart stop. The thought of something happening to Kyoko made her feel really ill to her stomach. What if someone kidnapped her? What if she is going to be sold on the black market?

"Kyoko!" Rea started to scream in a panic.

**Ren/Koun **

"Listen here, I don't give a fuck what you have to say. Since the moment we met, you have done nothing but nag my fucking ear off. Now for once, shut the hell up and do what I fucking tell you to do." Ren threw the man to the ground. His deep charming eyes were now completely hollow as he was prepared to kill. The man looked really nervous.

"Cut!" Nettler called out. "Retake. This time, stay in character Ted." The scene replayed, and replayed, and replayed. "Cut!" Nettler cried out once again. "From the top!"

_Dammit! At this rate I am going to be here all morning long. _Koun thought, agitated. He never felt more exhausted in his life. Between dealing with Sarah, announcing Koun, and getting into a fight with Kyoko, he had hardly any time to rest.

Yashiro watched as Koun started to unravel, though, only he could really see that. He knew that it had to be because of the lack of contact with Kyoko in the last couple days. _What made him decide to go and do all this in the first place? Kyoko? or is there something he isn't even telling me? _Yashiro worried deeply for the man. _I wonder how Kyoko is taking all of this. _

Yashiro's phone went off. "Hello? We are filming right this. . . .Kyoko-chan is what? What do you mean? Her phone? Rea? Calm down Rea!" Koun heard Yashiro's voice, despite him talking quietly in the corner. He suddenly lost character. _What is going on with Kyoko? _He suddenly felt really worried and sick.

"Cut!" Nettler rubbed his head. _Now he is out of character? _

"Sorry, I wish to take a small break." Koun bowed and walked over to Yashiro without listening to Nettler's complaints.

"Did you call the police?" Yashiro asked. Koun just stopped. _Police? _

"What happened to Kyoko?" Koun demanded.

"She went missing." Yashiro said, feeling nervous about telling him. _He is already at his limits. . ._ "Don't worry, Rea will. . ." Before he could finish, the young man went flying past him and out of the building.

Koun rushed down the street as fast as he could. He desperately searched every inch of the street. "Kyoko!" He shouted. He logically knew that it was impossible to find her in such a large city when she, herself, doesn't know where to go, but he couldn't stop himself from moving. "Kyoko!" He didn't care at that point if she hated him, as long as he could find her and make sure she was safe; even if the odds were against him.

Logic loses to his feelings for her.

"Kyoko!"

**Sho **

"Why are we standing in front of a recording studio?" Kyoko narrowed her eyes. _He kidnapped me just to take me to a recording studio?_

"I finished writing the song, I thought you may like to listen to it." Sho blushed, but kept on walking. Kyoko stared at him with doubtful eyes.

"You could have asked instead of _kidnapping _me." She grumbled. _You are the last person I want to be stuck with right now, so why. . .why the hell am I at a recording studio with you against my will! _She remained as composed as possible on the outside, but her body burned with rage.

"Sho where have you been? You said you would meet me here an hour . ." Shoko started to scold Sho, but she stopped when she saw Kyoko. Kyoko waved innocently at her.

"Long time no see." Kyoko said. Shoko's reaction changed. _She looks really pale. _ She thought. She couldn't help but feel worried.

"Sho!" Mr. Robin cried out. "There you are boy! Come! Come! We are all set for you."

Kyoko sat next to Shoko as they sat on the opposite side of the glass than Sho. "Ready whenever you are." A man told Sho. Sho nodded. "Alright. In three. Two. One."

The instrumentals started playing. They were really catchy and upbeat. Kyoko closed her eyes. Even before Sho started singing, she could feel there was something different about the song. It wasn't like his other ones. If she wasn't sitting in the room, she would not even guess that the song was Sho's.

Something about it made her feel warm, yet, an unmistakable, throbbing pain in her chest.

Sho opened his mouth to start singing, and glanced over to see Kyoko walking out of the room. Despite wanting to go chase her down, He started singing. He wasted most of his recording time waiting for Kyoko so he could share the song with her. He would just have to scold her when he was done with this recording.

Kyoko walked out into a private break area. She sighed as she sat down on a chair. Her chest felt like a thousand needles. Breathing became difficult. She stared up at the ceiling. _I once told myself I would never again become this pathetic. _She sighed once more.

"Mmmm. Trouble in paradise I see." Kyoko looked over to the door to see the man she met that morning. He nodded to her. "We all been there, love." _Mr. Robin I believe was his name. _Kyoko thought. He walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup. With his cup in his hand, he walked over to the window and peered down. He smiled.

He looked at her with kind and humble eyes. "Say, what do you think of when you think of love?" She was completely taken off guard by this question. "Uh. Ai?"

"Love?" She repeated as she blushed. That was a good question. What exactly did she think of love? For most of her life, she was a weak, love struck girl that got betrayed by the only person she trusted and cared for. She found herself as the first member of LoveMe because of losing her ability to love. Then. . .she fell in love again. Once again. . .she felt like a fool and was completely lost. "Love?" She repeated as she thought.

"My roses are blooming beautifully this year." He said, completely changing the subject. "Come. Look." He ushered her over. She didn't know what to say. "Ba-ra." (Roses.) "Mite. Mite" ( .).

_He speaks Japanese? _Kyoko walked curiously over to him. She peered down and over one block to find a large greenhouse dome. Inside, though it was hard to see, there were many different colored flowers. "My secret garden." Mr. Robin whispered. "It is where I go to write all my poems." He chuckled. "I spend a large portion of all my earnings just to keep that place open, but it is worth it."

_Why is he telling me this? _Kyoko thought. She suddenly felt a bit nervous being around him. _He may be one of those playboy flirts, just older. _She thought.

"Bara. Rosa. Ros. Rose." He said with a smile. "It what I love about language. The object you refer to has many different names, but it remains absolutely the same. As the once greatest man once said, 'what's in a name?' To me, that is what love is. Seeing what things are for what they truly are and ignoring any words or names that are attached."

"That garden reminds me of that every time I step foot into it." Kyoko was completely astonished. _How? _She thought. It was as if he was a god that was sent to tell her these things.

She opened her mouth to ask him, but he sighed, causing her to no longer have to courage to ask. He took a sip from his cup. Something sad was in his eyes. _Maybe it wasn't me that he was talking about. _

"They are really pretty." Kyoko said softly. He glanced at her. She smiled softly at him. 'Your roses, I mean." He smiled at her and nodded.

With a last drink of his coffee he said, "Between that Hizuri guy's romance story last night and your charming smile, I think I feel inspired. Thank you."

"Hizuri?" Kyoko said. "What are you talking about?"

"Kuun Hizuri or something like that. Last night he told the most romantic and yet heart breaking story that I have ever heard. I am surprise that you didn't watch it since he is one of your co-workers." Kyoko's heart just stopped. _What kind of story would he have told? _She thought.

"I was feeling nervous to speak to him, to be perfectly honest." Mr. Robin said. "I never been so inspired as to want to write an entire poetry novel about someone's personal life." He rubbed his head. "But after seeing the flowers and your smile, I feel a lot more confident."

_So the reason he was talking like that was because he was thinking about the Ren and Koun situation. . .and. . . .His love story? _She still completely lost.

Mr. Robin noticed her concern and smiled. He had a master's degree in love and romance and knew when one was blossoming when he saw it. "I believe they air a rerun of Helen in about thirty minutes if you would like to watch it." He said. She blushed. Looking back at the flowers, she thought about it.

**Ren/Koun. **

"Well we can't continue today when one lead ran out the door and the other one went missing." Nettler said, rubbing his head. Yashiro stood close to him, on the phone.

"Have you found her yet?" Yashiro asked Koun on the phone.

"Not yet, but I will not go back without her." Ren said as he continued to keep running through the park. _Where could she have gone? If she was kidnapped, where would they take her? _

He hung up the phone while Yashiro started to talk nonsense. He was in no position to have crazy ideas about what could have happened to her.

First, he had to separate from the girl of his dreams for a job. Then he had a psycho chick hit on him and threatened to reveal his secrets to everyone. Then, he ends up hurting the girl of his dreams. Now, she went missing. _Is this punishment for feeling happiness? _He thought as he ran through the streets recklessly.

_I will find you Kyoko. Even if it kills me. _

"No sign of her. She didn't return to the hotel and Ren hasn't seen her anywhere. No one seen her on the streets, she isn't on any cameras." Yashiro told the director. Nettler sighed.

"The cops?" He asked.

"They are looking as well." Yashiro responded, holding his phone in his hand.

**Sho **

"What the hell?" Sho grumbled as he stormed into the break room Kyoko was in. He looked everywhere for her. "Why the hell did you leave when I wrote that song for. . ." He stopped as he noticed her expression. She was staring at the T.V. screen, white as a ghost. He walked up to her and kneeled down between her and the TV. She didn't flinch. She was completely in a state of shock.

"Dammit!" Sho grumbled. He wanted to yell at her more for her disappearance, but he couldn't when she was even in her own head; especially as tears started to unconsciously fall from her eyes. "Come on, idiot." He grabbed her hand and pulled her off the couch. "You said you had to work, didn't you?"

_Koun. _She thought.

**Kyoko- Studio F**

"Kyoko-chan!" Rea went running up to Kyoko as soon as she stepped foot out of the car. "Where on earth have you been? I have been worried sick. The entire cast went looking for you! Re-Koun is out there desperately looking for you!" _He was filming today as well? _Kyoko thought. The interview from the day before played in her head once more.

"_Now, I know you don't want to talk about this whole Ren and Koun story, but I can't help but be so curious about it all. You have to give us something." Helen spoke to him. He looked highly annoyed. "At least tell us something about your childhood. Something innocent. What was it like being the son of one of the most beautiful woman and talented actor? Like, what was your most precious memory from before you took on the name of Ren Tsuruga?" She persisted. _

_Silence for a moment. "I use to love traveling around with my father when I was young." He told her. "Once, I got to go to Japan with him. We went to Kyoto. It is a beautiful city." He paused as he smiled. "While I was there, I met this girl." _

"_How old were you?" Helen leaned in closely, feeling the ratings going sky high. _"_Ten." He said. Helen gave him a look that said to continue. "So, anyways," He started _

_again, "I met this girl, who was younger than me. When we met, she couldn't pronounce my name and ended up giving me a nickname." _

"_What was it?" Helen leaned in even closer. _

_He shook his head. "It is a secret I wish to only share with her." _

_He paused again. "As I was saying though, I pretended to be a fairy prince at the time and gave her a magical stone so that she didn't have to cry. She strongly believed in the story I told her and in me. Looking back now, I think that was the first time I really acted and got completely lost in it. She was so pure hearted to believe in it all, and I just wanted to see her smile. That time I spent in Kyoto is the best memories I had from before becoming Ren Tsuruga." _

_The entire studio went silent for a moment. Helen couldn't help but to ask. "Did you ever see this girl since then?" _

"Kyoko-Chan!" Yashiro went running up to them. "I am so glad to see you! We have been so worried!" He hugged her out of pure joy. He looked at her and was relieved to see she was alright.

"Where is R-Koun?" Rea asked.

"Uh. . " Yashiro's eyes suddenly dropped. "He is in the hospital. I was just about to head there."

Kyoko's eye's widened in horror. "Apparently, he hadn't been sleeping well lately, and he spent all morning running around the city looking for Kyoko-chan. He was found in one of the parks with an extremely high fever.

Kyoko started to panic.

_Because of me. . ._Kyoko started to think as she dashed away from the studio. _Because of me. . ._

"_Did you ever see this girl since then?" _

"_Yes. And she became a strong and breathtaking young woman." _

She thought about as she started blindly running towards the hospital, wherever that may be. _Seeing things for what they truly are. _Mr. Robin's words rung.

_No matter what his name is, _she thought about when they first met and all the times since then, _No matter who knew, _She thought about Sarah and her charming smiles, _You never forgot me, _She remembered Corn. Then she remembered all the soft expressions he gave when she spoke about Corn. _I was always somewhere in your mind. _

"_I am so sorry Kyoko." _His cries echoed in her mind as she recalled the night before he became Koun. "_I love you like I never loved anyone before." _

_This isn't time for me to be doubting myself because the only one suffering . . . _

**I know it is extremely long, but I lost my pc for a while and really needed to exercise my fingers. Also, there was so much I wanted to fit into this chapter. **

**I hope that it wasn't too painful to read, being the content or the length. I always get really nervous when the story starts writing itself away from my original plan. I hope it is still good. **

**Please continue to read and review. **


	18. Sorita Robins

**Chapter 18- Sorita Robins **

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Koun opened his eyes. He had no idea where he was. The last thing he remembered was being in a park, looking for Kyoko.

"Kyoko!" He jumped up, making him feel extremely dizzy.

"Hmm. Here I am, canceled my whole day to watch over you, and you go and call out another girl's name." He turned his head to see Sarah smiling at him. "That no way to treat a lady, Koun Darling."

"What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded.

"I happened to see you be taken away on a stretcher earlier and decided to come check on you." She said a-matter-of-factly.

"How did you. . ." He started to feel extremely uneasy.

"Fate, Darling. Fate." She responded. "Now, I hope that you will accept my company and forget that nasty Kyoko."

"What?" Koun growled. "There is no way in hell am I ever going to just .. ."

"You two had a spill out, right?" She sighed.

"That doesn't mean anything," Koun said sharply. "Besides, how would you know?"

"Oh, I don't know." She slipped a photo out of her jacket and started to fan herself with it. "I just thought she didn't look like the type to have affairs, so I assumed you two broke up."

Koun got a glance of the picture as she waved it around. It was of Sho and Kyoko kissing. His heart stopped as needles pierced through them.

"But hey, more fishes in the sea." She said as sweetly as she could. "There will be a girl that will love you for you and not some pretty name you have. For instance, you will always have me."

"Lier." He whispered demonically. She was caught off guard by his tone. His body trembled as he felt anger that he hadn't felt in a long time. "I am tired of listening to your bullshit! Get out of here and don't you dare come near me again!"

**Kyoko**

"I am sorry." Kyoko bowed her head in shame. Yashiro and Rea just smiled at her. Kyoko had found herself lost only a few miles from the studio. A bunch of men started to hit on her when she had asked for directions. Luckily for her, Yashiro and Rea wasn't too far behind her in a vehicle and found her just in time. " I promise I won't do anything so irresponsible again."

"Everything is alright. We found you and that all that matters. Right, Yashiro-san?" Rea comforted her. Yashiro nodded.

"I am sure that Koun would feel much joy from knowing. . ."

"Don't you dare tell him about this," Kyoko warned in a demonic voice. The two managers inched away from the girl as demons started to flood from her soul, knowing that defying this request could mean being potentially cursed for all eternity.

The three continued walking down the hallway towards Koun's hospital room. Kyoko felt guilty, knowing that she was partially to blame for him falling ill. _What should I say to him when I face him? Would he even really want to see me? _

"I said get the hell out of here!" They heard him scream from down the hall. Kyoko glanced up. "Stay the fuck away from me!" She never heard him say such language to him. "You got what you wanted now go!"

Her heart stopped as she saw Sarah slip out of his room. _Why was Sarah . . .? _

Sarah looked highly irritated. However, when she noticed Kyoko, she smirked as she pretended to readjust herself.

Kyoko could feel a cold breeze coming from Sarah as she passed her.

"You alright, Kyoko-chan?"

"Maybe," Kyoko started to feel unsure of her own presence there, "maybe I shouldn't . . ."

Before she could finish, Rea grabbed her arm. "I told you that I will be right by your side through this." Rea winked at the girl as they turned the corner into Koun's room.

"I told you to go the fuck away!" Koun growled at them. He suddenly felt really bad when he noticed it was Kyoko and Rea and not Sarah.

Kyoko laughed nervously as she waved at him. "As I thought," She inched back, "this is a bad time."

"No!" He nearly jumped out of bed, desperation was in his eyes.

**Sarah **

"Why the hell did you have to tag along?" Sarah groaned. She glanced into the mirror in the backseat of her vehicle, putting on makeup, as her escort drove. "I swear, you are just a pain in my ass."

She could still feel her blood boiling from Koun's continuous rejection of her, but she kept her composure. She had done everything in her power to ensure that he had no means of escaping her grasp.

"I could say the same about you." Sitting next to her was her irritated younger sister, Sorita. Sorita had short, dirty blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a men's denim jacket and a baseball cap. Her nails were painted black with music symbols on them.

"I swear, you are the devil's child." Sarah retorted.

"Miss, we have arrived at your destination." The driver said.

"Now I don't want to see you for the rest of the day, got it?" Sarah warned as she opened the door. Sorita rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Cruella." Sorita rolled her eyes.

They walked towards a large mansion. Mr. Robins was there to greet them. "Girls, it is so nice to see you. How have you been in the last few days Sarah? You know, I was shocked when you said you would swing by and pick up Sorita from her lessons. I really glad that you. . ."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Whatever, where is Mr. Bailer?" She brushed off her father's loving expression. Sorita glared at her sister's back in disapproval.

""Dad, why don't we go and wish Elliot a happy birthday together?" Sorita insisted with a smile. Mr. Robins looked a bit hurt, but nodded towards his youngest daughter.

"Thank you for coming, Sorita." A little boy smiled up at the teen girl. He looked even more frail than the last time she saw him. "Have you seen the latest Rover Troopers episode? Ryojin really took a punch this time." She smiled at him warmly and nodded.

"Don't worry though, nothing bad will ever happen to Captain Ryojin." She told him. "By the way, Happy birthday! How old are you now?" She asked sincerely.

"Eleven!" He exclaimed. "Hey! Did you see the part where Nii-chan disobeyed Leo Sensei?" Back to _Rover Troopers. _Sorita giggled inward. She knew that anime was the only thing that boy had to look forward to.

_If only life was like an anime or manga. _She thought bitterly.

"Good evening, everyone. I would like to start off by saying 'Happy Birthday Elliot Bailer. I came all the way from Japan just to sing this song for you." Sorita glanced up to see the blonde haired Japanese man on stage. _If only. . . _ Sho's song started up.

"Can you tell me, when was the last time you slept in heaven's arms? Just close your eyes, I will protect you from any harm." _This is the English dubbed version of opening one of Rover Trooper? _ Sorita's eyes lit up once she heard his voice. She knew he wasn't the original singing for the song, and his version of it was different. How she couldn't exactly place it. . .but it felt more entrancing.

Her father, who stood only a few feet away (giving Elliot time to talk to her) noticed her reaction and felt proud of himself. "I invited him here." He blurted out loud. Sorita looked at her father. "I only pick those that are destined to blossom." He gave her a fatherly smile. She smiled back, feeling Sho's voice being recorded in her veins.

"Take my hand! I will protect you. . . till the very end. . ."

She glanced over to Elliot to see him even more entranced by the song. _Elliot's favorite song from his favorite series being sung by a professional. I don't think Father could have found a better present for him. _

"Mr. Bails, so nice to see you!" Sarah smiled as she went to shake Mr. Bails' hand. He was a tall man with a very powerful frame. His dark hair and dark eyes gave him an even more intimidating appearance. "How have you been?" She touched his arm gently.

"Doing alright." He confirmed.

"How about little Elliot? Is there any signs of improvement?" She looked concerned.

"Unfortunately not. He is remaining steady, though, and he made it another year, so that all that matters right?"

"Poor thing." Sarah shook her head. "If there is anything I could do. . ."

"No need, your father and sister do well. Especially Sorita. She is like an angel born into a world filled with devils." Mr. Bails chuckled. Sarah bit her tongue and called back the growl in her throat. "Actually, you think you could ask her if she could work for my teens runway next month? She is a beautiful young girl, behind the boyish style."

Sarah couldn't believe what she was hearing. She only showed up to Elliot's party so she could get into one of Mr. Bails runway shows. Why was Sorita, the little tomboy brat sister of her, get her dream?

However, Sarah knew that if she broke then, it would be over for her. "Sir, I am not sure Sorita would like that. She really is into music, not clothes."

"Even better, maybe she would like to perform at the runway? That!. . ." Mr. Bails started walking off as he imagined it. "That isn't a bad idea. Something completely new! Oh! I even have the perfect design for rocker like girls like Sorita!"

He completely disappeared off into the crowd, forgetting he was in the middle of a conversation with Sarah.

"That was really nice of you to do," Sorita said as Sho jumped off the stage. He glanced down at the girl. "Although, the last line your pitch was off." She smiled at him humbly.

"Who the hell are you?" He accidently said in Japanese. "Ah- Who. . ." He started to repeat it in English.

"Sorita Robins. You may call me Sorita. May I ask who you are?" She said in perfect Japanese. _Robins? _Sho thought, completely dumbfounded. _She is that loops daughter as well? _It took him a minute to realize that she was asking him a question and waiting for the answer.

"Fuwa. Sho." He told her.

"Fuwa-san? Hmm?" She continued to smile. "Hmm. Hmm. Hmmm. Hmm." She closed her eyes and started humming. He instantly recognized the melody. It was one of his own songs. "You are my drug, My ultimate temptation. Always in my sight, always out of reach." She recited a couple lines from the song in English.

"Sho." Shoko walked up behind him. "It is time to go." She glanced around him to see Sorita. She waved at Shoko.

"Domo Arigato, Fuwa-san. Bye-bye." With that, she started running back towards her father.

"Who was she?" Shoko asked out of curiosity.

"A fan of mine I guess." He said. He felt his face burning. He had a lot of fans that approached him, but this was the first time a fan sang a song of his to him. _Something was different about how she sang it. _He thought.

Shoko watched Sho's expression.

**For those of you who read the previous version of this chapter, I am sorry for that poor excuse of a chapter. I really wasn't happy with it. **

**As I did say, I am working on this and an original story at the same time so things may take longer to write. I also wanted to give room for Sarah's next plot and more of her personality shine.I figured poor sick Elliot's birthday would be the perfect time to really show Sarah's personality and relationship with her family. **

**That leaves the question, how do you guys like Sorita? I really debating if I would like to add her as a more apparent character in the story leading up to her birthday. **


	19. Confessions of the Inner Conflict

**CHAPTER 19- Confessions of the Inner Conflict.**

"Once again, I am sorry for yelling at you." Koun apologized to Kyoko for the tenth time since she arrived. She sat on a chair a safe distance away from him. Her hands rested on her knees as she stared down at them.

Why had Rea left her there alone with him? She knew that Kyoko was nervous enough about facing him. And why was he the one apologizing? She was the one that had hurt him.

_Think of something to say! _Kyoko scolded herself. She had things she had to say, but the words refused to come out. _Tell him sorry for leaving that night! Tell him sorry for worrying him all day! Tell him that you will make up to him somehow! Something! Anything! _

"Ah-" Kyoko looked over towards the window. "Haha ha. . . " _Don't laugh! Say something! _"Rea and Yashiro sure are. . ."

"Kyoko." Koun said in a stern voice, knowing that would grab her attention. She looked him in the eye. However, it only lasted a second, as shame took over and forced her to look down again.

"I am sorry." She finally managed to say. "Not only for how I reacted the other day, but for not being there when you really needed me." Koun's eyes widened. "I wasn't there when it must have been difficult for you to tell your secret to the public. I made you worry about me when you had enough to worry about. Because of me, you collapsed and am now in a hospital."

As he looked more carefully, he could see just how pale she was herself. Her eyes were red and she looked exhausted. He wondered if she was the one that needed to be in that bed at the moment and not him.

"No." He sighed. "It was my fault. I lied to you from the moment we met." This time, it was his turn to look away as she glanced up at him. "Even if it was a matter that we weren't close at first, as soon as we started to get close, I should have told you. I should have told you before I ever asked for any kind of relationship from you. You have every right to hate me right now and for the rest of your life if you like."  
"The thing is," Kyoko responded without really thinking, "I don't hate you. If anything, I hate myself."

"Kyo-" Koun nearly jumped out of bed in rage. He didn't like her saying such harsh things about herself.

"I was completely selfish at the time you told me your most precious secret." She cut him off. "The only thing I could think of was 'why did someone else know this important secret of his and I didn't.'" Koun was completely dumbfounded. "Sarah knows who you were before I did. When that sunk in, I could help but think about what else does she know that I don't. She was your co-worker for months, standing by your side for months, while I was not." Kyoko tightly held her own hand. "I didn't want to think about how much closer you two could have possibly gotten while I wasn't here. I didn't want to find out that you were already bored of me." She shut her eyes, wishing she could shut her mouth. Unfortunately, once she started, she could seem to stop.

"I didn't want this all to be a re-"

Koun threw himself out of the bed, wrapping his arms around her, releasing her from her agonizing confession. He could already feel her tears soaking his hospital gown. His fingers slid up through her silky hair, pulling her deeper into his embrace. "There is no way I could ever get bored of you, Kyoko." He allowed himself to fall to one knee for better support. His hand that was entangled in her hair slid down to her tear filled cheek. Koun glanced up at her sorrow filled eyes and smiled sincerely at her. "You are everything I could possibly ever ask for. I am in lo-"

He noticed she wasn't paying attention to him anymore. Her expression was that of being completely traumatized. Annoyed that she wasn't listening, he followed her line of sight to see what she was staring at. The picture that Sarah brought laid on the ground right beside him. It was facing up, showing Kyoko and Sho kissing.

"Re-Koun I can explain. It. . . isn't what it. . you see that dirty, tricky, playboy. . ." Kyoko stuttered as she tried to explain. Part of her frantic explanation was due to knowing he was upset, other because the picture reminded her that she, herself, was highly irritated with Sho.

Koun really wasn't concerned about the story though. He, could tell that by Kyoko's expression that there was a horrible story behind it. One that would lead to her returning making voodoo dolls of him and throwing darts at his poster.

"That bastard will get what is coming to him." Koun grumbled. Feeling his own hatred for Sho flare up.

Before Kyoko could say anything more, Koun forcibly kissed her. Kyoko didn't know how to react at first. This kiss was different from any others. It wasn't filled with love or desperation. The kiss ended before she could think of an appropriate description of it.

Koun looked at her with a cocky expression. "Now forget about that idiot,please?"

She blushed as she realized what kind of kiss that was.

"Miss," A nurse came into the room, "visiting hours are over." Blushing Kyoko nodded.

Koun chuckled as they turned their attention to each other once more. "Yashiro and Rea are probably waiting in the waiting room for you." He told her. He could read her expression to know what she was thinking. "I will be fine, I will be back at the studio tomorrow." He promised her. He kissed her forehead and stood up. She stood up along with him.

"You have to eat whatever the nurses bring you." She told him.

"Yes."

"And sleep the entire night." She told him.

"Yes."

"And-" He pulled her hand up to his lips, catching her off guard.

"I will." He told her. He chuckled as he watched her leave. "Hey." She glanced back from the door. Koun slid back into bed. "Stay away from Fuwa, Please. Otherwise, I am going to have to give you twice the amount next time. "

She blushed. "Yes." She choked.

_That means. . ._She thought as she walked out the door.

_That means. . ._He thought as she left his sight.

_. . .he/she still loves me? _The both couldn't contain the smiles they had.

**Sorita **

"Fuwa Sho?" Sorita whispered out loud as she researched him on the computer. She felt foolish for being so curious about him, but her body wasn't exactly listening to her brain. Scrolling through the pages, she found one completely dedicated to him, just it was in Japanese. Sure, she knew how to speak it fairly well, but reading it was a whole different ball park.

She shook her head."Translate." She clicked the button. Leaning in closer to the monitor, with a heavy breath, she started to read.

It had absolutely everything any fan would know about their beloved artist: his birthday, his home town, where he currently lived, when he started, What company he works for, every album he published, some of his favorite this and thats. "Wow, he is really popular." _My father was able to book this guy for a kid's birthday party? _

Below all the facts, there were links to articles about him. She clicked on a few. Most of them appeared to be interviews. However, she clicked on one that caught her attention. It was a few months old already.

"Caught up in a love triangle?" She read the title out loud. Scrolling down while reading, she saw a picture of two people standing really close together, one which looked vaguely familiar. "Ren Tsuruga and Fuwa's supposed fiancee, Kyoko Mogami, sneaking around together." The caption read.

Leaning back in her chair she sighed. "So he was engaged, huh?" She glanced over towards her guitar. Something about it felt really lonely. "It was someone he grew up with too. I wonder if it hurt to know what she had someone else in mind." An image popped up in her head; a boy looked at her with apologetic eyes.

"Oh stop it!" Sorita could hear Sarah giggled seductively in the other room. "Ah! Not so fast . ."

"Ugh! I don't have time for this crap!" Sorita sighed as she glanced over at the clock.. It was almost ten. Feeling irritated, she slammed her laptop screen down, gathered her guitar, and rushed out of the room.

She peeked into the room that Sarah was in. Sarah was drinking wine and playing with a man's shirt buttons. She couldn't tell who he was, but she could tell it was a man with money or position Sarah wanted. Sorita snorted in disgust.

_Just you wait, _She pulled her hood over her head, _I will show you I can become bigger than you without father's money and with your dirty tricks. _

With that thought in mind, she bolted down the hall and out the front door.

_And when I do, I will make you suffer for every life you have ever toyed with for your own personal gain. _

**Rea**

"Come on Kyoko!" Rea laughed nervously. "It all worked out didn't it." She watched the teen actor carefully as she sulked on her bed.

"You still left me there in an awkward situation." Kyoko grumbled. Rea couldn't hold back the smile. _I really must have been spoiling her too much lately. _She thought. _Either that or Mr. Ren _had.

She sighed with relief. "You were honest with how you felt with him, right?" Rea asked. Kyoko nodded sheepishly. "And he understood, right?" Kyoko nodded again. "Then it all worked out in the end. That is part of being in a relationship." Kyoko glanced over at her manager. "You will have fall outs and awkward moments like that where both parties are hurt and upset." She stood up. "But it is those moments that you come to better understand the other person." Rea smiled victoriously at her. "I am sure that your bond with him only deepened because you were able to get past this awkward moment."

"We should probably get to sleep." Rea quickly changed the subject, heading towards the door. "I am sure Mr. professional is going to want to have a long day tomorrow." She laughed. Kyoko half listened to Rea as her mind tried to process the first conversation.

"Good night, Kyoko." Rea told the girl.

"G'night." Kyoko replied as she stared off into space.

A few minutes passed and Kyoko tried to sleep. However, there was a lot on her mind. That day felt so long and exhausting. She was dragged into a music studio by Sho, dropped her phone, had a strange conversation with some guy, watched Koun's story on the T.V, he ended up in a hospital, she apologized to him, they made up-ish. That was a lot for her to process.

There was something else that lingered in the back of her mind. It was something that kept poking at her chest.

_How did Sarah come to find out his identity? And why. . ._Her mind went back to the moment Sarah passed her at the hospital. . ._Why was Sarah at the hospital visiting him? _

_What exactly is Sarah to him? _

**Koun **

Koun glanced back at the picture of Kyoko and Sho. He knew there was a story to it. He chose to not think anything of it. He chose to have faith in Kyoko and ignore. However, there was so much about it that he couldn't help but think about.

Why were Kyoko and Sho together in the first place? Why was Kyoko so careless around him? Why was Sarah there to take the picture? Or was she there? Is Kyoko going to be okay? Would Sarah use her own copy of it to blackmail Kyoko? On and on the questions went.

_Forget about Sarah; I will deal with her later. _He thought. His eyes focused on Sho. Irritation returned. _I think it is about time I make things clear to Fuwa. I will never let Kyoko return to him. _

**I am writing this at 3 in the morning. If there is any misspelling or grammar error, let me know. I will try to fix it. I do have a new app that helps catch most of them, but some do slip through the gap. **

**I also hope you enjoyed their heart to heart. As the writer, her heart to heart started to just start pouring out of my fingertips as soon as she started to talk. Some of it I wasn't planning on saying, but when I thought about all the times I have had a misunderstanding or fall out with my significant other, that conversation always has those really long explanations with information you weren't planning to give. **

**Also hope you are enjoying the small insight on Sorita's life. **

**I hope you anti-sho fans like the next chapter because it is going to focus on that photo and Koun's revenge. **


	20. Revenge with O's

**Chapter 20- Revenge With O's**

Koun and Yashiro sat in a small coffee shop, just around the corner from Koun's apartment. The place wasn't entirely busy, just enough to create a static of noise.

Koun stared at the picture of Kyoko and Sho. He still couldn't believe it. He decided to trust Kyoko that she wasn't a willing participant of the indecent. However, it didn't mean it didn't cause the animal inside him go on a rampage over the fact some man kissed _his _woman.

_Sho Fuwa is going to pay for this. _He thought as the dark aura escaped from his back. Yashiro decided to keep a safe distance from him, knowing the kind of mood that his employer was in that day. With a sigh, Yashiro continued to text Rea.

_Are you two doing alright today? _Send.

He glanced back at Koun whom hadn't even blinked yet. _Is he going to be alright? Better yet, is Sho Fuwa going to be alright? _He shivered at the thought of what Koun might do if they ever saw that teenage boy. Though, what was the chances of that ever happening, right?

Bleep. Yashiro looked down at his phone.

_Rea: Kyoko is all fired up today, so I think we should be fine. You know how she is when her Prince Charming encourages her. ;D_

Yashiro smiled at the response. He was glad Kyoko was doing fine and that she was more than prepared to work super hard. He also couldn't help but giggle at the imagine of what was going on through Kyoko's head at that moment; she worries over the slightest mess up and how Koun will think less of her for it.

"Shall we get going, Koun?" He asked. The man looked up at him with angry eyes. A little bit of sweat rolled off his face. Luckily for the poor manager, he knew how to get Koun to calm down. "You wouldn't want sweet Kyoko-chan to be waiting for you. Today is your guys' biggest scene after all." he laughed nervously.

Koun snapped out of his frustration as he was reminded of this. He glanced down at the picture again. A sigh escaped his lungs and he proceeded to follow his manager to the car. _I will have my revenge soon enough, Fuwa. _

As they walked outside, he noticed a few noisy girls giggling on the sidewalk, standing in a circle.

"Are you really Japanese?" One girl giggled. "Do you want me to show you around?"

Another girl pushed her out of the way. "No, I should show you around!"

"What is your name, by the way, handsome?" A third girl asked.

"Sho Fuwa." A male voice replied.

The name and sound of his voice made Yashiro jump. _What are the odds of running into him here of all places? _He carefully glanced at Koun, who was staring intensely at the group. _What is he planning on doing? Please don't provoke him now? _Unfortunately, he saw a small, scheme filled smile form on the man's face.

"Don't worry, Yashiro, this will only take a minute." Koun said as he started walking towards the group.

**Kyoko **

"Miss Kyoko?" A knock came on the door of her dressing room. She glanced back behind her. The man jumped when he saw her eyes. Her make-up was still on and the face of a killer still plastored on as she prepared for her next scene. She noticed his reaction and snapped out of character, returning to the kind and loving Kyoko.

"Yes?" She replied with a smile. The man sighed in relief to see that she was only in character and not upset about anything.

"Adam wishes to extend the break for while. There seems to have been some complications at his daughter's school and. . ."  
"Is she okay?" Kyoko instantly asked without thinking. She blushed and waved, "not to be intruding or anything. I know it is family business, but I, ugh. . ."

_She really is a caring soul. How she could change so dramatically into a cold heartless being, I will never know. _He smiled at the thought. "Yes. She just had a bit of an _accident_. She is only four, but still, she was a little upset when it happened. He will be back in a half-hour."

"Okay. Thank you." She bowed as he left the room. She sighed and glanced over at her phone. It been all morning and she still hadn't received any messages from Koun. _Maybe he just didn't want to distract me while I am working? Or maybe he is preparing for this afternoon's scene. _

She blushed when she thought about the scene. She would have to seduce him in highly improper ways. Although Koun convinced them to only hint at them doing adult things instead of the actual scene, the scene is still intense for her, especially since she really did have those kind of feeling for him.

She wanted so desperately talk to him before that afternoon came. She sighed again. _What are you doing right now? _

**Sho **

"Are you famous?" One of the girls asked. He smiled seductively. He was use to women back in Japan hitting on him all the time, but he couldn't help but feel the heat coming off of these girls. They were into him because he was foreign, and he had to admit, he was into them just as well. _I may have feelings for Kyoko, but man, a man gots to eat. _He thought, looking the girls up and down.

"Yes. Very famous." He smiled. The girls giggled.

"So which one of us do you want to show you around? Sho?" A blonde girl giggled seductively. Sho smiled. _Bingo! _He thought.

"None of you!" A harsh voice came from behind Sho, making him jump. Before he had time to turn around to see who it was, large hands wrapped around his shoulders. "This boy is mine! Go find your own toys!" Shivers went down his spine as he started to recognize the voice.

"Ts-Ts-Tsuruga?" he glanced up. Indeed it was him. "What the hell?" Koun smiled demonically at Sho as he titled the boys head up to meet his eyes.

"Don't forget you promised me your life and loyalty, _My Love._" With that said, Koun forced a kiss on Sho. Sho's eyes widened in confusion and anger. The girls turned red from the heated interaction between the two.

"No. No! It isn't what it looks like!" Sho tried to get the girls to listen. "This man is just pretending. . ."

"Pretending? My feelings for you are true, Fuwa." Koun acted hurt. "Every night together, I feel my love for you grow stronger," he kissed Sho's neck, leaving chills, "and Stronger." Koun hissed in Sho's ears.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Sho pushed Koun away.

"So-sorry. We didn't know you swing that way! Ni-nice to meet you, Sho." They waved at him and started to take off."

"No! Wait! Let me explain!" But it was too late. Sho's eyes turned into fire as he stared up at his enemy. "What the hell was that about! You perv-" Koun slammed sho against a wall. Sho coughed from the impact.

"Just taking back was is mine. That is all. Don't you dare come near Kyoko again or I swear, next time, it isn't going to be here where no one knows you that I will destroy your means of getting some." He slammed the boy against the wall again.

Sho slid down to the pavement, completely dumbfounded and angry. "You think you scare me?" He hissed under his breathe. _If he is upset, that means he knows that I been going after Kyoko. _

"Sho? What are you doing on the ground?" Shoko asked as she walked out of the coffee shop.

"Just attacked by some crazy fans." He lied.

**Sorita **

Sorita walked into the recording studio right after she got off school. She walked around the halls, checking to see who were all present that day. There were a lot of big names there, as always, but no one that she found particularly intriguing.

She glanced into one room to see a young man with blonde hair and purple tips. His eyes were green and seductive. _Nathan. _She thought bitterly.

"Sorita?" She glanced behind her to see Sarah smiling. "Look at what the swamp monster drug in? What may I ask are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Sorita snarled back. Sarah narrowed her eyes.

"I am here to assist the bands for your party." She laughed. "I am in charge of. . ."

"What are you really up to?" Sorita demanded. She knew her sister wouldn't participate in anything relating to her, at least, not unless she gains something in return.

Sarah sighed innocently. "If you must know, peep squeek, I found myself draw to one of them and his poor love troubles. I just here to help him."

"By help, you mean sabotaging it?" Sorita hissed.

"No, I am not the one that did that. He came to me with that already being the case." Sarah shrugged. "I am only trying to help him _slay the dragon. _Well, you wouldn't understand, now, run along, and try not to disturb the _meaningful _people in this facility." With that, Sarah was off.

Sorita growled under her breathe. "I don't know what lives you are toying with this time, but I won't let you get away with it."

**Sho **

_If Tsuruga is upset, that means that he and Kyoko are back together, right? Or is he just not wanting me to get close to her? _Sho still tried to figure out the reason for Koun's attack earlier that day.

"You should have left a bigger impression on her."Sho turned around to see Sarah standing in the doorway. "But, no worries, since you couldn't do that, I decided to decrease her reputation with him."

"What?" Sho hissed. "What exactly did you do?"

Sarah stared down at him with over powering eyes. "I just showed him evidence that she was already long done passed him."

"Evidence?" Sho asked.

"I took a photo of you and Kyoko's _kiss."_ Sho unconciously jumped out of his seat and threw her into the door.

"You are saying that you are the one that pissed him off and I am the one that is sitting here with no girls because they now think I am gay!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Sho darling." Sarah was being honest. "But, I assure you, it will be worth it in the end."

Sho couldn't stand her presence anymore. 'Get out." He hissed.

"Sho, it's our turn in the practice studio." Shoko came walking up to him to see the situation. "Sho?"

"Don't mind me. I was just hoping for a thank you. Apparently, this is how Mr. Fuwa shows his appreciation." Sarah's eyes narrowed.

_Never had I had a doll that was this much trouble. _She thought bitterly, pushing Sho out of the way and heading back towards hallway.

**Sorry it is short. I am backed up with a lot of work right now. I hope you like the warning. I planned on it being a bit for different, but with what I had, I went this route. **


	21. Elegant Surprises

**Before the chapter, I would like to say thank you for all of you that have supported this story. It really is nice to hear from all of you. **

**Really hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21- Elegant surprises**

Koun stood in complete astonishment as he watched Kyoko walk through the lobby. She wore all nature makeup, except for the red lipstick. She wore an elegant, sparkling, red dress that flowed gracefully around her. The front danced a little above her knees while the back trailed down a little pass. Her black heels with a heart shaped, diamond buckle in the front stood out against the red.

"W-wow." Koun stuttered when Kyoko was within hearing distance. "You," cocking his head to the side, he couldn't find a word to describe how she looked. She was beautiful. There was no denying that he had to be the luckiest man on earth to have won her heart. Just thinking about how lucky he was, he shook his head and chuckled. "Beautiful." He gave her a sincere smile.

Kyoko shyly blushed and looked away. "Th-thank you." She replied. Koun took the opportunity to take Kyoko's hand and give it a small peck. She jumped back a little, startled by the affection. This only made the man smirk.

"S-so, " Kyoko tried to distract herself from her own now speeding heart, "where, may I ask, are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Koun replied as he escorted her outside of the hotel. "I am sure that you will love it though." Kyoko noted the confident smirk on his face. "I promise." He insisted when he noticed she started to doubt him.

He opened the passenger door for her and helped her in before getting behind the wheel.

Kyoko sat there in wonder of where it was that he could have been taking her to. She remembered that morning when he told her he would pick her up and she had to dress in formal attire.

"_Kyoko? Say, do you have any formal dresses?" Koun asked over the phone. _

"_Yes?" She said slowly, glancing over at her closet. _

"_Good. Have it on by seven tonight." He replied. _

"_Bu-" She tried to protest his strange request. _

"_I know you don't have any work for tonight, Kyoko." Koun said sternly. "Trust me, okay?" _

_Kyoko hesitated for a moment. "Okay." She finally said, glancing at the dress once again. "I needed a reason to actually wear it anyways. But may I ask where you are going?"_

"_Later." Koun ignored the question. _

"_Huh?" Kyoko wasn't sure she heard him right until she heard the click on the other end. "What was that all about?" _

Despite still not knowing what was going on, a smile formed on her face. Maybe they were going to a really expensive dinner? Maybe he was going to pro- _No that couldn't possibly be it. _Kyoko giggled inwardly at the thought. Koun took notice at the giggles she tried to hold back as she blushed.

Once again, he could feel his heart pounding uncontrollably, thanking every god he could think of for allowing him to stay with this angel. Love filled every once of his body. _I really hope she likes what I have in store. This is something I would only do for one person in the entire world. _ He smiled as he thought about how serious he really was towards Kyoko.

There wasn't a doubt in his mind that she was the only one for him, and that night, he was going to prove it to her.

They turned off of the busy road and up a residential area. Kyoko stopped in her daydreams as she noticed the quietness of the road. They drove past large, gated off homes,each one larger than the last.

"Where exactly. . ." She started to sound extremely nervous.

Koun just continued to smile. "Nah ah." He teased. "It is a surprise, remember?" Kyoko sighed in defeat as she continued to watch the houses get bigger and bigger.

**Sho **

Grinding his teeth, Sho stormed out of the hotel. He couldn't believe what he had witnessed. "Why the hell am I stuck in the same fucking hotel as that woman!" He grumbled. He could hear Shoko call out for him, but he ignored her and continued to walk down the road in no particular direction. _It should be illegal for her to dress like that. And why dress so. . .so. . .feminine for that molester! _Sho thought bitterly.

He could still feel the man's lips on his own. He felt like he would vomit anytime the sensation came back. _I am so going to fucking kill him! _

He glanced up from the ground when he noticed cheering coming from close by. Light shined brightly in a building across the way. Through the window, he could see a wedding reception going on. The bride was entangled in the groom's arms as they kissed for what felt like an eternity. _American's are really carefree when it comes to that kind of thing. _He thought. Of course, he had kissed countless of girls in front of others, but never have such loving, intimate kiss before other people's eyes. As he thought about it, he never had such a kiss with anyone. Only lustful kisses.

He imagined Kyoko in her dress kissing him on their wedding night, standing before the entire nation as a married couple. Kyoko looking at him with loving eyes, holding on to him for dear life, but yet, gently. He imagined himself holding her around her waist and leaning down to taste her cherry flavored lips. Having her heavenly voice whisper those words any sane person would want to hear.

"Ugh! You stupid, plain, boring, ugly, irritating woman!" Sho screamed at the top of his lungs, trying to pluck his eyes out. He threw himself against the wall of the building closest to him. Finding himself weak, he allowed his legs to slide down to the pavement. "I can't stand you! You are the worst thing that has ever happened to me! You are everything I hate! Why?!" He hoarsely cursed. "Why can't I get you out of my head?!"

Minutes passes as he watched the crowd walk passed him. His breathing started to calm down a bit as he himself gained some of his composure. With a heavy breath, he closed his eyes, wishing for the pain in his chest to go away.

"Hey, don't you dare touch me! I said let go of me!" Sho glanced over to see a bouncer holding the arm of a young girl. _A bar, huh? _He thought with amusement. _Maybe I should. . ._ "Fuck America." he groaned as he remembered he was underage.

"I don't want to see you come back, you hear me, Kid?" The bouncer warned. "Next time, I will call the cops!"

The girl stuck her tongue out at him. "Hmph!" She grunted before turning in Sho's direction. Her brow raised as she stared at him. "Hmm?" She hummed as she proceeded to walk towards him.

"You better move before Gorilla Roberto notices you." Sorita warned. Sho glanced up at the girl and noticed her more clearly.

He chuckled. "Your that poet's brat." Shaking his head he mumbled something along the lines of, "that is just great."

**Kyoko **

Koun opened the door for Kyoko and held his hand out to help her up from the low vehicle. She took his hand confidently. Glancing around, started to feel nervous. The house was the most beautiful she had ever seen and by far the largest. It was about a block long with beautiful greenery on each, and three stories tall. She noticed most of the house was made out of hand placed stone and wood paneling. Large windows were covered by expensive drapery, but allowing light to still shine from inside.

Koun rung the doorbell. He glanced down at his girlfriend to notice the terror and confusion in her eyes. He couldn't help but also notice a lump that was developing in her throat. "I promise, there is nothing to be scared of." He whispered in her ear.

"Who are. . "Kyoko was about to persist on knowing something about the events that were taking place before the door opened. Koun smiled as he noticed the terror fly from her body like an exorcised demon and was replaced by pure excitement.

"Father!" She shouted, throwing her arms around the older man's neck. The man wasn't taken back by the girl's bold affection, only returned it with as much force.

"Kyoko, you look so mature in that dress." Kuu complimented her as he pulled her away to examine her. "You grew taller in the last several months haven't you?"

She blushed as she nodded. "Yes, sir." She replied. Kuu accepted the answer and allowed his attention to transition to his son.

He opened his mouth and couldn't hold the smile back as he chuckled. "I do not what to call you at this point."

"Here in America, I guess I am what you named me." Koun humored his father.

"Koun! Did I just hear Koun! Are they here already?" The group could hear an angelic sounding voice from another room. She sounded frantic and excited. "Did he really show up!"

Kyoko's eyes sparkled as she heard the woman's voice. _That is his mother! _She couldn't believe it! She was finally going to meet the beautiful Julie. She knew very little about the woman, but she so desperately had wanted to meet her.

Both Kuu and Koun smiled as they could read Kyoko's mind. "She has been eager to meet you Kyoko." Kuu told the young girl as he nodded towards the entrance that led to the room Julie was in. Kyoko gave him a look that asked for permission to go. "Go on. It's rude to keep your mother waiting." Kuu insisted. The word mother only made Kyoko blushed as she hurried into the house.

"That woman, I tell you what," Kuu chuckled, "you will not believe how happy you made her today." he stared at the man before him, his son. He could see the sentimental sensation bouncing around in those calm collected eyes. Kuu knew Koun would never admit it out loud just how much he missed home, but he could see it.

"So where are we going tonight?" Koun quickly changed the subject.

"L'amour à la lumière. Just opened about a month ago." Kuu answered, patting his son on the back. He sighed. "While your mother finishes getting ready, how about the two of us step outside." Koun noticed the look in the man's eyes and knew what they were about to talk about.

"Of corse." Koun said in a serious tone.

**I am writing this at 2 in the morning, along with a cover letter and a presentation for a class. I didn't want to go into anything crazy just yet, give the poor people a break before hell rains down again. I figured it would be nice to have Koun actually see his mother since she had been longing for the day for him to return. **

**Hope you all like it and continue to read it. There aren't many more chapters. Roughly about five left, depending on if I throw in any more little side bits. **


End file.
